


Le Champ

by Maelytie (MaelytieMenades)



Series: Between the Buried And Me [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post-World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelytieMenades/pseuds/Maelytie
Summary: The Snows In 1947的后续，算是发糖？
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Between the Buried And Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836778
Kudos: 1





	Le Champ

金发男人脚步轻快地走在田埂上，手里拎着深蓝的旅行箱。他色彩鲜艳的围巾在空气中卖弄般地飘扬着，格外显眼。2月中旬的气温仍然低得不怀好意。男人拉了拉围巾，把它调整到一个更加舒适的位置，然后长长地吐了一口气。

很抢眼——无论是入时的衣着、浮夸的围巾，还是下巴上潦草的胡渣、被随意挽起稍显凌乱的柔软金发、漂亮的天蓝色眼睛，在雪还未化尽的单调田野上都足够吸引注意力。路过的人也许会觉得他是某个正在拍外景的男明星，然后暗自在他周围寻找摄像机，同时为想不出他的名字而感慨自己的孤陋寡闻。

上帝知道不是那么回事。

男人只是正在迷路中而已。

他刚刚从第——哦，他记不清是第几栋了——总之他刚刚离开了那栋房子，成功地婉拒了热情的女主人，她似乎打算招待他到屋里小坐，虽然他的本意只是问路。之前的那些女主人们也打算这么做。放在平时男人肯定会欣然同意的。美国辣妞——听起来就不错。当然事实上他已经接受了足够多的好意了，很多人都随手塞给他水果和点心——热情的美国人总是担心他人生地不熟吃不上早餐也会错过午饭，但是其实只要有蜗牛他就不会饿死——哦不，至少还得有火和厨具。

……不，食物不是重点。男人自顾自地点了点头。他现在并不饿，因为已经吃了不少水果和——在他看来确实是做得不怎么样的——点心。重要的是姓琼斯的那家人到底住在哪里？

男人再次环视旷野。大片浅葱的草地和镶嵌其中环抱残雪的农田，低矮的枝干交错的灌木在草坪上拥成一团一团，枝头刚刚泛出新绿。零星的几栋房子点缀其间，修成了各有特色的样式。湛蓝的天空向视线尽头延展，和一望无际的大地交汇在远方。空气干净而凛冽。是可以和法国大平原媲美的广袤和辽阔。

好景色。男人在心里感叹道。如果不用去找人就更好啦。

他再次拉了拉他的围巾，这次他把它扯松了一些。太阳已经升得很高了，地面在慢慢变暖。

这是1948年，春寒料峭的2月中，美国科罗拉多某处的乡下。走在田埂上的这个时髦的法国男人名字叫做弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。

在踏上这片广阔土地的瞬间弗朗西斯似乎感觉到了某种他的祖先也曾感受过的，想要把它收入囊中的错觉。法国人愿意美其名曰“在这里感受到了上帝的爱意”，同时抱怨一下让他在这样美丽的地方像个无头苍蝇一样地找人实在太煞风景。当然这只是个短暂的错觉，因为某个英国人不合时宜地闯入了他浪漫的幻想——英国佬总是有本事打断法国人美妙的幻想，就像他们在任何时候都乐意给法国人添乱那样——像什么百年战争啦、拿破仑啦、神圣的贞德姐姐啦、七年战争啦——当然滑铁卢永远也不会出现在他的脑海里——还有前几年那一场，在敦刻尔克的小规模互殴。英国佬实在太不地道。

那个长着一头乱糟糟的浅稻草色短发、眉毛粗得可以和画刷匹敌、脸臭得让人不忍直视、全身上下勉强称得上是亮点的也许只有那双祖母绿眼睛的英国人的形象在弗朗西斯的脑海里一闪而过。对啦。当时那家伙端着枪，马上就准备让对面的法国人们吃枪子啦。

弗朗西斯吹了一声口哨。他这次不远万里地离开心爱的巴黎，跑到这个鸟不拉屎——当然，风景不错——的地方来，主要就是为了接那位全身长刺、孤僻乖戾还自认为是绅士的坏脾气英国人回欧洲去。

那位可敬的英国绅士会来这个地方是弗朗西斯没有想到的。因为那家伙有严重的社交障碍，而且还不幸地被过去不久的战争糟蹋得一塌糊涂，动辄尖叫呕吐到处乱跑惹麻烦。战争刚结束的时候一切风平浪静，但是半年之后绅士渐渐失常。他的病症就像一台终于缓慢启动继而疯狂运作的机器……情况每况愈下。去年7月弗朗西斯好心地把他从伦敦接到了巴黎，满心以为巴黎旖旎的风光能够治愈他的心理创伤，没想到英国绅士的病情不仅毫无好转，反而还加速恶化了……欧洲大陆上的一切似乎都会触发他对战争扭曲血腥的回忆。

眼看着绅士在巴黎根本呆不下去，弗朗西斯才动了把他送到美国休养的念头，毕竟北美大陆并没有太多地遭受战争的蹂躏，因此也不那么容易让他触景发疯——上帝作证他没有嫌英国人麻烦的意思。但他也没有对这趟旅程的实际作用抱太大的期待，只是希望它能成为喘息之机。本来以为绅士会乖乖地呆在丹佛哪也不去，开春之后自行返回，满口抱怨，继而犯病，然后自己又得想办法照料他；没想到英国人竟然留在了美国——准确地说，他挪了地方，而且还颇为出乎意料地挪到别人家里去了。

从英国人的来信中弗朗西斯看不出任何明显的变化。在法国人的坚持下，通信一直断断续续地保持着。英国绅士的笔调总是惯有地简短单调和公事公办，即使笔迹因为左手不堪重负而扭曲，字里行间也仍然透出一股傲慢的意味。无论写了什么，他要表达的无非就是“一切如常”的意思——没有好转，或者还暗指情况变坏。法国人盯着那些信件完全无法想象身处大洋彼岸的英国人的情况，在信件中他总是一丝不苟严谨古板，但是现实生活中说不定就糟糕透顶无药可救而且还——不幸地——孤立无援。

直到最近的一封信中，他才貌似不经意地提到了一个姓琼斯的美国人，表明他将要去的地方是这个美国人的家，语气生分蹩脚，而且一带而过，甚至连代词和称呼都没用——所以弗朗西斯至今仍然不知道那个打动了古板绅士的美国人到底是琼斯先生还是琼斯小姐。

法国人吹了一声口哨。

其实，比起那个总是摆着一张臭脸的不解风情的英国绅士，弗朗西斯更好奇的是那个姓琼斯的美国人是个什么样的家伙——一定得胆子够大脸皮够厚才行，英国人可没那么容易接近。当然，也可以是一个温柔可人的小甜心，全身散发着让人沉醉的芬芳气息，就连英国人也不禁为之神魂颠倒。弗朗西斯不假思索地接受了自己的后一种假设，对甜美尤物的桃色幻想像病毒一样慢慢地在他的脑海里扩散……对啦，让那么可爱的美国小妞跟着英国人实在是太不够意思了不是吗？所以法国男人在这种时候就是应该挺身而出英雄救美然后水到渠成地横刀夺爱啊！

……God bless you, sir.

整个上午都在毫无头绪地问路中过去了。弗朗西斯走过随意延伸的田间小路，琢磨着自己是否真的需要抓几只蜗牛。眼前的景色越发接近荒野。盖着薄薄余雪的田野越来越恣肆地铺开，与之相对的，房子却逐渐稀疏了。弗朗西斯很怀疑更深处还会有人家，他已经走了将近20分钟没有见到房子的影子了。

这个时候他不禁怀疑那个一向严谨的英国人是不是犯了什么错误，毕竟他的精神状况混乱得让人担忧。比方说他弄混了姓氏和名字，也许那是一个叫做琼的美国人，对啦，那就是个美国姑娘了！……果然爱情的力量是伟大的……

弗朗西斯不着边际的思绪像被加热的气体一样毫无节制地膨胀蔓延，这让他差点就错过了一栋沙漠绿洲般矗立在田间的双层房子。

不过他好歹还是回过神来了。

他朝那栋房子走去，感觉几乎是轻车熟路。他敲了敲门，预计开门的又会是一个热情的美国女人，而她会挽留他吃中饭。这一次他不会拒绝。嗯，对。就是这样。然后门开了。出现在门后的是一个20岁上下的美国青年，戴着黑色的全框眼镜，长着一头颇不驯服的棕金色头发和明亮的海蓝色眼睛。这不留情面地地毁灭了弗朗西斯的幻想，但是眼下法国人并没有觉得遗憾或是其他——

……煤气泄漏……？

他只是对从打开的门里飘出来的、此刻弥散在房子中的味道产生了浅淡的不安。

“Hi，有什么事吗？”青年大方而热情，虽然他看上去有些疑惑。

“呃，嗯？当然……我在找一户姓琼斯的人家，已经走了一个上午了，可是……”弗朗西斯的注意力还有一半停留在那可疑的味道上，这让他的舌头颇为罕见地打了结。

“Well，Hero就姓琼斯，这附近除了我们家之外没有姓琼斯的人啦☆。有什么事吗？”

“Qui❤~……那么——你能告诉我这个味道是怎么回事吗？你家的煤气没出什么问题吧？”忽略了那个莫名其妙的自称和一系列其他问题，弗朗西斯问道。

“那个吗，”青年挑起眉毛，偏了偏头，“亚瑟在厨房做饭，应该是没有问题的吧☆。”

亚瑟在厨房做饭。

亚·瑟——在·厨·房——做·饭。

弗朗西斯把这句信息量极大的话在脑袋中过了两遍。

“亚瑟？你说的是亚瑟·柯克兰吗，那个英国人？”弗朗西斯恢复了语速，而青年点了点头，显得十分不解，“哦老天你竟然让他进厨房了？！！！”

青年是一副“有什么问题”的表情。

哦，那么，是的。法国人突然觉得疲惫。让爱情什么的暂时退避一下吧。他弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦马上就要面对人间地狱而且还不幸得临时充当救世主了。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

弗朗西斯在厨房里见到了那位可敬的英国绅士——以及烤箱里散发着危险味道的不明物体和炖锅中沸腾的黑色糊状物。法国人觉得自己没有当即窒息而死一定要算是个奇迹。他摈住了呼吸，并且在半分钟内以迅雷不及掩耳之势处理掉了所有黑暗料理。做完这一切之后他靠着洗手池缓慢地长舒一口气，小心翼翼地开始呼吸，这时候他的注意力才真正落到身后仍然不明所以的美国青年和身边已经显露炸毛迹象的英国绅士身上。

“Bon~jour~~~❤”弗朗西斯有气无力地说。

其实法国人是吃惊的。他有大半年没有见过亚瑟·柯克兰了。英国人在离开巴黎的时候情况糟糕的不能再糟——不管是身体还是心理。那时他简直就像一副能够自主移动的颤巍巍的骨架子，还会时不时地爆发出尖叫或者开始呕吐……对，把他挂起来装饰万圣节派对的话一定效果奇佳。说实话当时弗朗西斯还担心他会在飞机上出事，不过几个月之后英国人的第一封信终于慢悠悠地飘过大西洋递到了法国人的手上，这证明绅士顽强地挺过了颠簸的旅程，也让弗朗西斯稍微松了口气。然而现在——弗朗西斯真不敢相信自己的眼睛——英国绅士正抱着双臂站在他面前，眉头颇为生动地微微皱起，看上去行动自如脸色正常又多少长了点肉——虽然仍然十分瘦弱——而且目测马上就要生龙活虎地开口数落他了。

“呃，哥哥是说，你看上去过得——”

“你怎么来了。”

标准的伦敦腔显得咄咄逼人。法国人默默地抹了一把冷汗开始重点不对地感慨英国人竟然丝毫没有沾染上美式口音。由于没有摸清事态而一直在旁边观望的美国青年这时终于发话：“所以我们的午饭呢？”

闻言围着围裙的英国绅士挑起眉毛用责备的语调含沙射影地攻讦了法国人莽撞，然后多少有点不耐烦地表示他会重新做好。

“可是Hero现在有点饿了呢☆。”

“你可以让弗朗西斯去抓几只蜗牛烤给你吃。”

亚瑟·柯克兰说完，无视了美国青年瞬间僵住的脸和弗朗西斯抽搐的嘴角，摞起袖子走向了冰箱。法国人快步上前拦住了他。

“亚瑟，呃——？你别生气——我是说，我来做，呃，哥哥来做你们的午饭……你先去休息？”

医生真的太不容易了，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦充满怜悯地想，尤其是在你的病人完全不知道他病了的情况下。

他正在艰难地张罗着午饭。冷盘——汤——主菜——甜品——咖啡——哦不——对精美的法式大餐的幻想被美国人的冰箱中不堪入目的零星食材彻底击破。弗朗西斯不得不屈服于骨感的现实，在起司面包牛肉卷心菜和乱七八糟的酱料中精挑细选，绞尽脑汁思索差强人意的组合，同时对两个早已放弃治疗的味觉白痴表示最深切的同情和无奈。……他完全不指望自己的客人对食物有正常的审美，也不指望他们对进食有哪怕一星半点的讲究。比方说他真的一点也没有期待他们会至少保持大体相同的进食速率以便他能在差不多的时候撤下盘子上菜，但是当他看见英国绅士始终慢条斯理地用着同一副刀叉优雅地对付着沙拉和牛扒而美国青年更是让人咋舌地用右手轮番使用刀叉还不可思议地能够狼吞虎咽的时候，弗朗西斯终于……听到了自己的神经崩溃的声音。

医生真的太不容易了。

当弗朗西斯终于坐上餐桌的时候，美国青年已经消灭了所有的食物，弗朗西斯从他的眼神中读出他还能再吃下一头牛并且渴望这么做——当然他的目光是指向英国绅士的盘子的。弗朗西斯叹了口气低头开始自己的午餐，同时瞥见一边的绅士气定神闲有条不紊地切着牛扒，动作精准流畅恰到好处。感谢上帝，弗朗西斯啜了一口用来代替红酒的果汁，看上去骨架子终于复活成人了。

席间他了解到美国青年的名字叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，曾是预备飞行员。弗朗西斯当即为他感到庆幸，他可不愿意想象这么一个美国帅小伙被残暴的德国人毁容的样子……似乎有点重点不对。阿尔弗雷德看上去斗志昂扬，他兴高采烈地说着他知道的一切有关飞行的事。弗朗西斯紧张地观察着亚瑟·柯克兰的反应。很好。他的这位老朋友一切正常，在阿尔弗雷德絮絮叨叨的描述中他终于放弃了最后一点牛扒，然后从容地离席到厨房里准备给自己泡一杯茶。

“不过说到底没有‘赶上机会’算是你的运气呢，小阿尔❤。”弗朗西斯双肘支在桌面上，扣起十指，打断了美国青年的喋喋不休。

“唔……你们都很喜欢这么说啊。”阿尔弗雷德端起杯子喝了一大口果汁，然后又轻轻地把杯子放在了木制的桌面上。毫无城府的海蓝色眼睛里是让人几乎忍受不了的天真。

“哥哥我知道你很厉害啦~”

这么说着，弗朗西斯越发怀疑亚瑟·柯克兰能和这个美国人和平共处。阿尔弗雷德看上去怎么样都不像是英国人容忍得了的类型啊？

“不过哥哥有点好奇，你和亚瑟是怎么遇到的？”

“Hero去丹佛滑雪，可是天气很糟糕。那天很晚了，雪又下得很大，我迷路了，在那一块随便乱逛……结果就走到了亚瑟住的旅馆咯。”

“诶，还真巧呢~”

“嗯。当时那家旅馆的餐厅里挤得要命，可是你知道吗？亚瑟周围竟然一个人也没有。Hero觉得很奇怪就问了周围的人，结果他们说亚瑟是退役的英国士兵。”

“所以小阿尔就去搭讪亚瑟了？”弗朗西斯忍住了笑，因此他引以为傲的低沉声线遭到了可观的扭曲。阿尔弗雷德真是单纯得可爱，不管怎么想都不应该去搭讪一个来路不明而且还被人退避三舍的英·国军人吧？

“注意你的用词。”

在阿尔弗雷德回答之前，亚瑟·柯克兰打断了法国人和美国人愉快融洽的谈话。绅士一手捧着杯托一手捏着杯把，慢慢地从厨房里走了出来。弗朗西斯闻到了红茶清淡香甜的味道，英国人的厨艺虽然是毁灭级的但却意外地很擅长泡茶呢。

“哎呀~……，”法国人看着英国人从容不迫地再度就坐，终于只发出了几个感叹词来缓解逐渐尴尬的气氛，“所以呢，小亚瑟就那样被，呃？哥哥是说，就那样认识了小阿尔咯？”

“差不多。”亚瑟·柯克兰端起杯子，喝了一口茶。

“不过你竟然会搭理别人真是稀奇诶❤~”

“我没有——”

“那是因为我是Hero吧☆~”

此时弗朗西斯毫不怀疑那个被掐断话头的英国绅士非常想把笑得一脸灿烂无辜的美国青年揍飞。法国人的视线落在亚瑟·柯克兰的左手上。当然，他会那么做的，如果他的左手还好的话。绅士左手的大拇指和食指捏着杯把，来回摩挲着，似乎这一动作让他总算抑制住了发火的冲动。

“……去把盘子都洗了，阿尔弗雷德。”

沉默了二十来秒之后，亚瑟·柯克兰语气平静地这么说。美国青年闻言立刻拍案而起，一边忿忿不平地抱怨分工不公一边摞起袖子开始收拾桌上的盘子，而法国人又一次重点不对地——当然也许他从未正确地理解过重点——注意到英国人叫的是名字。

“呐，亚瑟，你真的不用再吃点了么？”阿尔弗雷德在撤走绅士面前的盘子时这么问。弗朗西斯无法判断他是为即将被浪费的食物感到惋惜，还是担心英国人没有填饱肚子，或是二者兼而有之。

“不用了。”绅士果断地回答。

“可是不吃东西会缺少维生素哦~而且营养不良是造成夜盲的……”

“去把盘子洗了。”亚瑟·柯克兰回答道。他及时叫停了某个对他而言显然不太愉快的话题，同时十分高明地对阿尔弗雷德打断他说话的行为还以牙眼，漂亮的祈使句莫名地透出一股贵族派头，法国人愿意打赌说他在那里面闻到了19世纪的酸腐味。

“Well……随你便啦。”美国青年小声嘟囔着，终于还是收走了绅士面前的盘子，走向了厨房。

“想不到小亚瑟会和别人那么亲热呢❤~”法国人笑得十分荡漾。

英国绅士并没有回应这一调侃，他又端起杯子喝了一口茶。厨房里响起哗啦哗啦的水声，显然阿尔弗雷德开始干活了。

“你来干什么？”

这么说的时候亚瑟的目光落在摆在桌上的插花。弗朗西斯实在不忍心拆穿他回避提问转换话题的伎俩确实不怎么高明这一事实。

“哥哥好心地来给你送衣服啦~不要明明是阔少爷还弄得和穷鬼一样嘛，”法国人看着旁边皱起眉头的英国人，禁不住想笑，“再然后就是问问你的意见咯。”

“Go——ahead.”亚瑟的表情显示他对这种剩下半截话的做法感到不悦。

“你要不要跟哥哥一起回去呢？”

亚瑟·柯克兰的眉头皱得更紧了。天啊，他的粗眉毛搅在一起了，法国人忧心地想。它们不会打结吧。

“可以，”过了一会儿亚瑟这么回答，不易察觉地叹了口气，“有事？”

“毕竟你也很久没有露面了……这样其实不太好你也知道的吧？——会有很多的说法啦~，”停顿片刻后，弗朗西斯迅速地补上了几句，“哥哥我可没有撑不住场哦❤~再说，你家的院子都长出杂草了呢，我没有那么擅长园艺，你也不希望哥哥直接找人撒一大把除草剂吧，模·范·绅·士？”

亚瑟似乎花了点力气才忍住出言讽刺法国人不远万里来“搬救兵”的低能行为的欲望，礼节性地点了点头，“什么时候？”

“你想什么时候就什么时候啊~不过看你一副很舍不得小阿尔的样子，没问题吗？”

“我哪有啊？！”即使极力控制，亚瑟·柯克兰也没能压住自己最终扬起的音调。他的眉毛挑了起来。假如弗朗西斯没猜错的话，刚才那一下英国人说不定想拍桌子，只不过手中的茶杯制止了他的行为。不过，喂喂，弗朗西斯在心里默默地调笑着，亚瑟你脸红了哦。

“你就承认了有什么关系~哥哥也觉得小阿尔很可爱啊❤。”

“他可爱个——你到底想说什么？”亚瑟的语调透出隐约的恼火，不过法国人还是敏锐地从这个急转九十度的句子中察觉到了否定未完成。

“哥哥知道你很喜欢他啦❤~嘛，眼睛和你那个兄弟有点像，不是吗？”

这一次法国人不幸踩进了地雷区，刚才还算是给面子地和他聊天的绅士冷下脸来。弗朗西斯清楚地听见了茶杯和杯托的碰撞声。亚瑟·柯克兰用沉默声明着他的恼火。

这种时候需要一个救场的人，弗朗西斯想。然而厨房里盘子的碰撞声和断断续续的水声仍然欢快地响着，美国青年显然在专心致志地工作，没注意到自家餐厅里出现的危险的火药味。好吧，法国人硬着头皮，把刚刚踩到的地方埋一下就当是什么也没发生好了——依靠法兰西男人在妻子面前坦陈情妇的存在而不引发家庭纷争的伟大智慧。

“别生气别生气……我只是——只是表达一下对小阿尔的欣赏而已啦……”

亚瑟·柯克兰似乎对这样拙劣的转圜不感兴趣，他的目光又一次落在了插花上。弗朗西斯很难从他缺少表情的脸上判断出那份怒气是在酝酿着爆发还是已经偃旗息鼓。哦——上帝，你为什么创造了英国人，这个如此古板挑剔喜怒无常因而难以对付的英国人。

“对啦，弗朗西斯先生，要我带你出去转转吗☆？”

美国青年高昂的声音在场面完全冷下来的时候及时地从厨房里传了出来。干得漂亮，法国人想。他身旁的英国绅士并未对此作出反应，弗朗西斯把这当做一种默认。

“Qui❤~”法国人愉快地答应了。

阿尔弗雷德从厨房里走了出来，他的袖子高高摞起，手臂上还留着没擦干净的水珠。

“亚瑟和我们一起去吗？”美国青年双手扶着英国绅士的椅背，俯下身去问。

“你们去吧。”英国绅士放下茶杯，回答。

阿尔弗雷德扬起嘴角微微一笑，压低了身体，然后——弗朗西斯稍稍有些惊讶——他轻巧地吻了亚瑟浅稻草色的头发，接着迅速直起了身子，然后他对绅士说，“那我们这就走啦，你好好休息~”

法国人认为，英国绅士毫无疑问会就刚才美国青年失礼的——何止是失礼简直是不伦的——行为作出长篇大论的责备演说，然而事实再一次让他震惊，亚瑟·柯克兰丝毫没有受到冒犯的绅士该有的表现，他的目光落在面前的杯托上，弗朗西斯实在不愿意承认那目光看上去竟然是十分温柔的。更让法国人震惊的是他接下来说的话，那简直颠覆了法国人对他的印象。

“嗯，你们……注意安全。”亚瑟·柯克兰低声说。

闻言阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴粲然一笑，“安啦~这一块不会有问题的☆~——那么，我们走吧，弗朗西斯先生？”

除了支吾着答应之外法国人还能做出什么更好的反应呢？他站起身来，把椅子挪回了原位，跟着兴致高昂的美国青年走出了餐厅。也许，弗朗西斯自我安慰般地想，亚瑟根本就没有感觉到——对，一定是这样。

阿尔弗雷德打开了自家的大门，然后颇有礼节地示意让弗朗西斯先走。在弗朗西斯走出去之后，他轻轻地把门关上了。

阳光十分刺眼，实际上，这并不是散步的好时间。所幸季节仍落在冬天的末尾，气温并不算太高。弗朗西斯脱下了他拉风的外套，搭在了左手臂上。阿尔弗雷德脚步轻快，而且显然对周围的一切都十分熟悉。

“从那里再往前走的话就没有人住啦~下一个村庄很远，要开车才能去，”阿尔弗雷德指了指远处一栋深棕色的房子，说，“那里住的那家人很不错，经常会送点心过来，嗯，和亚瑟做的比起来算是——相当好吃了吧。”

“是啊，可以想象~——你吃了亚瑟做的东西还安然活着简直就是个奇迹~”

“哈哈哈哈，毕竟我是Hero嘛☆！”阿尔弗雷德笑得灿烂。

弗朗西斯眯起了眼睛。青年的笑容十分耀眼，额前的刘海恰到好处地挡住了阳光，海蓝色的眼睛在镜片后显得明媚又深邃。那是典型的美国人的笑容，过分热情洋溢——瞧那露出来的傻气的牙齿。但这样的笑容挂在阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的脸上却没有产生任何违和感，不如说是很合适。阳光型大好青年，法国人几乎是欣赏地打量着眼前的阿尔弗雷德，这样想，亚瑟的臭运气总算是好上一回了嘛。

“话说回来，你是怎么劝动亚瑟来你家的？”

“诶？”

“那家伙根本请不动，这一点哥哥很清楚呢❤。”

“那是……，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，“出了点事故。我不放心他一个人呆着……”

弗朗西斯用眼神示意他继续说下去。

“圣诞节后的那一天，Hero就离开那个旅馆打算回来了。那个时候没有想要带上亚瑟……他很倔Hero也知道——不过果然不能让他一个人呆着，”美国青年的笑容淡去了一些，“我也不知道他是怎么找到那个峭壁的，之前说要带他去，但是中途拖沓了一下也没去成……总之他走到那个地方，然后掉下来了。Hero从很远的地方刚好看到了——那里视野不错，相对的，在很多地方也能看到……然后我就赶回去咯，如果没有及时赶回去不知道会出什么事——之后就邀请他来我家啦，嗯，”然后他像是想起什么似的补了一句，“当然反对意见一概无视。”

“听上去很像是你们能干出来的事。”弗朗西斯默默地抹了一把汗——所以那完全是绑架而不是邀请吧。不得不承认确实是荒唐得只有美国人才能做得出来。

“是吧？之前也有一次，他一个人游荡出去然后就晕倒在雪地里了……如果不是Hero特意去找他肯定就那么被埋了。”

他写信倒是从来不提这些事呢，弗朗西斯想。在这方面阿尔弗雷德显然抱怨颇多，他十分生动地叙述了英国绅士各种危险的行径，比如说酒后莫名其妙地找西班牙人的岔子以及不顾形象地和德国流氓互殴。得知英国人在丹佛的生活如此凶险，法国人不禁为他能活到现在而感谢上帝。

“那你爸妈呢？哥哥是说，有亚瑟这样的人在家里他们不会觉得不方便吗？”

“并不——说实话Hero也很惊讶，亚瑟和他们相处得很好啊，他们都觉得他很礼貌。……老爹他们现在非常放心地出去度假啦，果然他们还是更加喜欢二人世界……Hero也在考虑离开他们了。”

哦，对。英国绅士一向很多面。亚瑟·柯克兰素来尊重长者，而他那套礼节就算最挑剔的人估计也挑不出什么毛病。不过你爹娘也真放心……不管怎么说英国人可是随时能把房子炸了的可怕家伙啊。

“嗯~小亚瑟一直是个模范绅士，在伦敦的时候也经常被人称道——哥哥是说，在他一切还好的时候。”

阿尔弗雷德显得十分好奇，弗朗西斯于是就说了下去。战争结束后，亚瑟在伦敦市郊买下一栋房子，生活规律得连康德都要汗颜。他的一切行为都一丝不苟且恰到好处，言谈合理得体音调低沉稳重，彬彬有礼得远近闻名。如果非要说有什么缺陷的话，也许是由于疏离感而显得缺乏真诚，因而难以接近。不过在一众英国人的眼里，这似乎根本不算是一个缺点。

“不要看他那个样子，相中他的小姐可不少呢。”

“诶？”

“如果他没有突然犯病的话，早就和哪位名媛结婚了吧❤~……不过，”弗朗西斯瞥到了阿尔弗雷德脸上一闪而过的某种怪异的表情，轻笑了一声，“如果他不变成那样的话，哥哥说不定会很讨厌他呢。”

“哈啊啊啊——？！！！！！”法国人的阴暗发言把似乎正在考虑着什么的美国青年迅速地拉回了现实中，他那吃惊的样子简直让人忍俊不禁。

“不那样的话，他确实显得太无情了一点，不是吗？……而且哥哥和他有点小私怨，虽然说是单方面的。”弗朗西斯笑容明朗，说出的话却让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己突然长起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。

“但是果然……还是不那样比较好吧——你不是一直照顾着他么？”

“哈哈哈哈，小阿尔没有见过以前的亚瑟所以不知道……我那算不上照顾他。只不过他姑且算是我的一个合作伙伴，我也不希望他把自己弄得太不像样了而已。”

美国青年仍旧感到不解，法国人微笑一下决定不再继续。太阳已经转过了它轨迹的最高点，开始缓缓地下降。影子又逐渐从低矮的树丛下、参差的墙根边生长出来，原野的色泽从刺眼的灿烂渐变为柔和的明亮。阿尔弗雷德领先半步走在弗朗西斯的前面，稍稍有些心不在焉。

他们又默默地走了一阵，然后阿尔弗雷德回过头来说：“这一带差不多就是这样啦，如果要到镇上去非得开车，走还是太远了。我们回去吗？”

“Qui~担心亚瑟？”法国人调侃道，做好了看青年窘态的准备。

“……并不，”愣了一个瞬间后，阿尔弗雷德转过头来再次露出了堪比阳光的明媚笑容，也许那笑容里还有些得胜的意味，“我是看你有点走不动了哦，弗朗西斯先生？”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

他们回到阿尔弗雷德家的时候，亚瑟已经坐在客厅的沙发上睡着了。他手边摊着一本时下流行的小说。弗朗西斯挑了挑眉毛。那本书明显与绅士的审美不符，显然是美国青年塞给他看的。这让他想到了自己塞给亚瑟·柯克兰的那本《圣经》，也许他到现在也没翻过，说不定连那本书被塞进了他的行李都不知道。也许当时弗朗西斯对他说的话他一句也没有听到，那时他的眼中只有扭曲的战争场景，落在弗朗西斯身上的目光冷漠中夹杂着警觉和憎恶。现在那双祖母绿的眼睛轻轻地闭着，久未修剪的过长的额发几乎盖住了粗眉毛。绅士斜倚在沙发靠背上，在穿过窗户的阳光中睡得安详，浅稻草色的发梢轻微地泛着光。安安静静的还是挺可爱的，法国人想。要是一直这么安静就好了。那个在敦刻尔克端着枪对着法国军队的英国人的形象再一次出现在弗朗西斯的脑海里，不过这一次打断他的成了阿尔弗雷德。

美国青年悄无声息地走到了沙发前面，动作轻得让人完全想象不出他平时的大大咧咧。他横抱起英国绅士，小心地避免压到他的左臂，然后从沙发前绕了出来，朝楼梯走去。

“小阿尔真温柔啊~”弗朗西斯轻声说。

“没那回事，哈哈，”阿尔弗雷德一脚踏上楼梯，转头对着弗朗西斯送上一个超大笑容，“不管他的话说不定会感冒的。”

说完他脚步轻快地爬上了楼梯。弗朗西斯看着他的身影消失在回廊中，勾起嘴角轻轻一笑。

……怕他感冒的话拿毯子过来就好啦，不用大费周章地把他抱回房间去啊……小阿尔也真是不坦率——而且你以为英国人那么不抗寒么。

弗朗西斯走到沙发前坐下，过了一会儿阿尔弗雷德从楼上走了下来。他拐进厨房为弗朗西斯倒了一杯水，走向沙发，把水杯轻轻放在弗朗西斯面前的茶几上，然后大方地坐到了弗朗西斯旁边，沙发朝他的方向猛地陷了下去。

“弗朗西斯先生在我家住吗？”

“有地方给哥哥睡的话，当然~，另外，小阿尔叫我弗朗西斯就行了哦❤~”

“房间当然有啊……你住亚瑟旁边不介意吧？”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“只要亚瑟不介意的话哥哥就不介意——小阿尔介意吗，哥哥我住在亚瑟旁边？”

“诶，”美国青年睁大眼睛显得单纯而天真，“Hero为什么要介意？”

……真分不清楚这是在装傻还是真傻。

“哥哥看你很喜欢亚瑟啊~。不会嫉妒吗？”

“Hero可不是那么小气的人哦。”阿尔弗雷德露出笑容，他突然反光的镜片和闪亮的洁白牙齿都让法国人感到眩晕。

不……这不是小不小气的问题吧。弗朗西斯突然有种无力感，同时敏锐地察觉到，说到底小阿尔完全没有否认咯。

“你承认得也真大方。”

“Hero本来就很大方☆。”

和美国青年在这一点上纠缠看上去完全是徒劳无益。美国青年的眼睛蓝得万里晴空光明磊落，目光坦率地指向弗朗西斯同样湛蓝的双眼，似乎根本不觉得自己在避重就轻。好吧，认输。弗朗西斯笑了笑。这小子说不定意外地难缠呢。

“对啦，镇上肯定有酒吧的吧？”弗朗西斯端起水杯喝了一口，问。

“有的啊，想去？”

“说实话我有点想喝酒啦。”

“嗯……那我们吃完晚饭之后去？”

“Qui~不过晚饭你不会打算让亚瑟做吧，”这么问的时候法国人再次在美国青年的脸上看见了“有什么问题”的表情，然后他迅速地做出了决定，上帝也会为他这个决定感到高兴的，“我们还是早点去吧，这样哥哥也有时间可以买点食材——亚瑟也一起？”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

亚瑟·柯克兰醒来的时候，发现自己正坐在阿尔弗雷德家那辆老爷车的后座上，觉得昏昏沉沉，颈椎上的不适感让他不悦。他的面前是两个前座的椅背，法国人的柔软金发从副驾驶的椅背后隐约可见。他知道美国青年此时正坐在驾驶座上。他的目光飘到窗外，以快速后退的田间景物为参照，他毫不费力并且也毫不意外地发现车速超过了安全上限。

他坐直了身子，稍微活动了一下僵硬的关节。

“阿尔弗雷德，”绅士清了清因为午睡而沙哑的嗓子，“你以为你在开飞机吗？”

作为回应，车速温和地开始下降，然后他听到了美国青年爽朗的笑声，后者在一连串毫无意义而且过分聒噪的“哈哈”后说“亚瑟你醒了啊”，像往常一样。这句话让吹毛求疵的英国人不舒服，应该说美国青年那种多少透露着认真的语气让他不舒服，总觉得有什么东西被过分夸大了。如果阿尔弗雷德此时不是在开车的话也许他还会来个拥抱，好像亚瑟·柯克兰刚刚从什么不得了的事故中生还——他平时就是那么做的。

要知道，绅士并不是从什么事故中生还，他不过就是又一次成功地醒过来，并且正确地把自己定位在了1948年的新大陆上而已。

不得不承认，他的情况已经好转了很多——他自己也不敢相信。法国人提出的美国之行于他而言就和笑话一样，并不是由于英格兰人差不多看什么都像笑话[1]，而是他根本不相信有任何东西能让他的情况变好，说不定他也不希望有。发觉自己频繁地出现幻觉、而且还该死的是战场的幻觉的时候，亚瑟·柯克兰虽然诅咒自己的坏运气，但也感受到了某种无以名状的模糊的释然。

但是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不合时宜地出现在了这个本该悲惨的故事里，就像一个临时应聘的群众演员走错了片场一样，还不幸地、莫名其妙地变成了主角之一。随后他凭借着自身优异的愚蠢特质、毫无顾忌的胡搅蛮缠以及美利坚人百折不挠的蛮横无礼，终于让剧本稍微偏离了原来的走向，英国人沉睡的理智似乎终于不堪其扰而逐渐苏醒，于是命运的洪流指向了让人哭笑不得的皆大欢喜。

这并不是三流电影，对吗？

亚瑟·柯克兰从靠背上直起了身子，在一个漫长的刹车后，车速终于达到了安全标准。坐在副驾驶座位上的法国人转头投来感激的一瞥，显然横冲直撞地在乡间公路上开车极大地惊扰了他那被巴黎的繁华温软骄纵出来的柔弱神经。可惜英国人并不领情，他别过脸看向窗外。午休并不是件愉快的事，他只是经受不住那本可笑的书的催眠而陷入影影幢幢的恍惚罢了。睡眠中那些熟悉的面孔并非是讨人喜欢的客人，只不过他们现在放弃了折磨绅士千疮百孔的精神，转而强调起自己的凄惨与痛苦。

……我泪水涔涔，却不是为了个人的不幸[2]。哦，见鬼。绅士皱了皱眉。他并不像多愁善感的诗人那样同情心泛滥，也许那些幻影致力于刺激他的泪腺，但它们不凑巧地弄错了地方，以至于让绅士觉得恼火。

当然，美国青年的拥抱会显著缓解这种恼火的情绪、带来有效的安抚，只不过英国绅士拒绝承认这一点。

“要到哪里去？”坐在后座上的绅士问，语气里透着不耐烦。

“镇上啦☆，弗朗西斯想去酒吧逛一圈~”

“才不是——哥哥只是想去买食材，顺便喝酒而已。”弗朗西斯装模作样地美化着自己出行的目的。

“你对我做的东西到底有什么意见？”亚瑟并不买账，毫不留情且语带威胁地问到了重点。

“对啊Hero也觉得可以吃过晚饭再出来哦☆~”阿尔弗雷德则天真而口无遮拦地加上了自己的意见。

是的，味觉白痴的舌头或许碰到王水也不会有事，但是弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦的舌头早已被法国料理宠坏，赌上法国美食的尊严，他也要捍卫“英国人做出的任何食物都是生化武器”这一不言自明的真理。

“因为亚瑟做出来的东西根本不能叫做食物❤~”

这话出口的同时，英国人的手刀也颇不留情地降落在了法国人的脑袋上，以至于他差点毫无防备地咬到了自己的舌头。为什么他的右手不一起残废了呢，弗朗西斯毫无同情心地想，对这种暴力又危险的人上帝真的有必要这么仁慈？——不，一定是上帝睡觉去了，所以才在惩罚的时候遗漏了这个恶棍。……还有小阿尔你不要笑了好吗？

就在亚瑟的手刀落下、弗朗西斯吃痛地差点咬舌的那个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德爆发出了一阵颇具代表性的没心没肺的明快笑声，简直就像奇异的机器被按下了诡异的开关那样。弗朗西斯根本不觉得此情此景有什么好笑的，而美国青年接下来那句话更是让他有种下巴要脱臼的错觉，他说：“你们关系真好呢☆！”

……所以你是哪只眼睛看出来我们关系好的？眼神没问题吧？度数加深了该换镜片了吧？

在这个问题上法国人和英国人达成了罕见的一致，弗朗西斯开始苦口婆心地解释他和亚瑟·柯克兰的关系不过就是刚刚脱离了“糟糕”的范畴，而英国绅士则退回了后座顺便附上了一记冷哼。亚瑟·柯克兰看向车窗外，建筑物密集了起来，他们已经到了进入小镇的边缘。时间大约是下午4点钟。法国人为了自圆其说坚持先去购买食材，英国人对此投以白眼，而美国青年则报以意味不明的耸肩和微笑。弗朗西斯在阿尔弗雷德热情大方的陪同和亚瑟·柯克兰无声的抱怨中完成了他对食材的精挑细选——这让他觉得接下来几天的生活有了某种保障，然后，在心满意足地把几大袋食物堆上车之后，他便立刻敦促美国青年尽地主之谊，带他到镇上还算是有点名气的酒吧去。

喝酒不是最终目的？Ben，那只是个笑话，笑话而已。

在美国青年还在徒劳无功地试图就喝酒问题与英国绅士约法三章的时候，弗朗西斯已经拉开吧台边的椅子要了一杯红酒，轻摇着酒杯开始愉快而惬意地品评周围身材丰腴的美国女人了。

“所以说，干脆别喝酒啦，和Hero一起喝汽水怎么样☆？”阿尔弗雷德还在进行着那一看就知道不会有成果的谈判。弗朗西斯抿了一口酒，舌尖上散开的醇厚的单宁味让他十分满意，对啦，这样喝着酒看女人果然才是真正的生活啊。

法国人左边的美国青年还在坚持不懈地劝说，然而坐在他左边的英国绅士显然已经不耐烦了，他无视了美国青年的说辞而向吧台里的调酒师要了一杯朗姆酒。阿尔弗雷德看着那被彬彬有礼地放在亚瑟面前的酒杯时一脸挫败，他注视着亚瑟把酒杯端起来像喝白开水一样往下灌——弗朗西斯毫不怀疑他在考虑要不要把酒杯抢过来直接喝掉——然后在亚瑟终于放下杯子转头用看神经病的眼神打量他的时候表情灰暗地叫来服务员要了两客牛扒，并且在不到两秒的犹豫之后决定放弃他用以游说亚瑟·柯克兰的汽水。

既然到了酒吧，就不要指望亚瑟·柯克兰会有不能喝酒的自知之明。

在亚瑟已经喝下一杯朗姆准备叫第二杯的时候，服务员端来了阿尔弗雷德的牛扒。

“要吃吗亚瑟……还是吃一点比较好吧，空腹喝酒的话，”阿尔弗雷德叉起一块切好的牛扒放进嘴里，口吃不清地提议道，弗朗西斯别过脸去，他实在不忍心看那惨不忍睹的使用刀叉的方式，“你的胃又会……”

“你不能吃完了之后再说话么？”英国绅士表达了对美国青年用餐礼仪的不满，同时彻底地歪曲了谈话的重点——虽然对那样的餐桌礼仪弗朗西斯也不太看得下去。

“不要介意这个啊……重要的是，”阿尔弗雷德不以为意地噘着牛扒，继续着他的提议，“你会胃疼的，然后晚上就会睡不好，说不定等下就会扶着墙呕吐……虽然说，Hero是不介意照顾你但……”

“拜托你吃完再说吧。”亚瑟·柯克兰非常镇定地回答道，再次端起了他的酒杯。这出乎弗朗西斯的意料，他总觉得英国绅士在听到某些内容之后就该发飙了。

“……实在是，不太想——看你折腾得难受啊☆。”阿尔弗雷德终于咽下了那一下块牛扒，同时结束了他那颇为感人的体贴的提议。

所以你吃完再说会有任何问题吗？

法国人和英国人的心里再次响起了同样的声音，唯一的不同点在于法国人是真心实意，而英国人则多少有点刻意回避的意味。阿尔弗雷德眼见自己的游说没有起到任何效果，叉起一小块牛扒放在亚瑟嘴边，那试探的眼神和循循善诱的姿势颇像五岁小孩在投喂一只流浪猫，然而亚瑟丝毫不为所动，他往左靠了靠远离了自己嘴边摇晃的叉子。阿尔弗雷德锲而不舍地伸手追上亚瑟的动作，亚瑟皱了皱眉头又避开了一点，然后说：“我说你……”

弗朗西斯密切关注着身边两人的互动，这让他的注意力多少从身材火辣的女士们身上分散开。然而这出戏却没有如他所愿进入精彩部分，在英国绅士说完话之前，美国青年就出人意料地收回了手臂，豪爽地把那一块牛扒送进了自己的嘴里，咀嚼着，再次口齿不清地发言：“Well，Hero就知道你会这样…...算啦，那我就自己吃咯☆。”

等等，谁能告诉哥哥这个转变是怎么发生的。

弗朗西斯一时无法跟上阿尔弗雷德思维跳跃的速度。更让他无法理解的是英国人此时一脸淡然继续默默喝酒的行为。美国青年的每一个动作都像是照搬自一本题为《如何在3秒之内惹怒英国人》的书——如果真有那么一本的话，然而，谁能告诉他为什么那个标准的教科书式英国人竟然对如此明目张胆的挑衅视而不见，还能这么冷静地喝闷酒啊？！在强烈的不真实感中弗朗西斯又抿了一口红酒，甘醇的味道提醒他他并非在做梦。那么，好吧。别管那个让人费解的英国人了，最重要的是享受生活不是么。

亚瑟·柯克兰在喝下一杯半朗姆的时候感受到了那种熟悉的眩晕，此时他身边的美国青年已经几乎消灭了两客牛扒并且向服务员追加了一杯热巧克力。那种又油又甜的搭配是英国绅士无论如何也无法接受的，但是阿尔弗雷德却吃得津津有味。但至少他没有继续装模作样的劝说了，这让亚瑟觉得舒坦。酒精并非是那么危险的东西——现在他情况稳定，不是吗？他并不是不能喝酒的人，只是——只是偶尔他的大脑会对酒精的刺激做出不太正确的反应而已。

“弗朗西斯☆？”

“嗯？”

“你是什么时候认识亚瑟的呢？”

就在英国绅士因为过度饮酒而毫无形象地趴在了桌上的时候，阿尔弗雷德让人撤走了他的盘子，搅动着面前的热巧克力，这样询问道。法国人转过头去。那双颜色深邃但毫无城府的蓝眼睛让弗朗西斯想起了某个人，虽然他到现在也不知道那个人叫什么名字。

“刚开始那年，在敦刻尔克。”

弗朗西斯回答道，他看见阿尔弗雷德眼中闪过的动摇的神色。显然美国青年在考虑当着英国绅士的面谈论这个话题是否合适。

“那个时候......，”美国青年转头看了看亚瑟，此时英国人正趴在桌上喃喃自语，音节极不自然地黏在一起，含混模糊让人听不清楚，于是阿尔弗雷德继续道，“在撤退途中？”

“差不多就是那样。”弗朗西斯微笑着回答。

阿尔弗雷德的表情显示他想要知道具体情况，法国人保持着他的笑容。

“嘛，那可不是一个有趣的故事呢，小阿尔。”

虽然这样说着，弗朗西斯还是开始回忆，并且慢条斯理地把那些遥远的记忆中的画面翻译成文字。那是在1940年的春夏之交，天气潮湿得让人提不起劲。每个人都对马其诺防线的溃败失望透顶......坚不可摧的防线？简直是笑话。英国佬除了在晚上吃饭的时候骂几句之外倒是沉闷得很，不过他们的脸色可真是难看。哦，大家的脸色都很难看。谁也没有想到北上迎敌的后果是被两面夹击，想象中的鏖战并没有出现，英国佬本该大肆嘲笑这种浪漫主义的幻想，不过现实的压力已经逼迫得他们失去了这种力气。不过似乎他们的政府方面对此有所准备，撤退行动虽然没有在联合的部队中说明，却也传了一些风声到法国人的耳朵里。果然，不久之后就有英军的部队开始撤离，这给了所有人很大的鼓舞。但是......喂喂，为什么法军要被派到前线去抵挡德国佬啊，撤退也好抵抗也好不都应该一起上么。

“开什么玩笑啊，那可是德国佬诶......你想被他们的装甲师碾过去么小阿尔？——对啊他们的坦克是很帅啦但是那不符合哥哥我的审美——反正哥哥我是不想，那么生猛的德国佬哥哥我这辈子也不想再见了啊~~~”

当然也有一部分英军留了下来，协助抵挡德军的进攻。比起怨声载道的法国人来说，这帮英国人就真是又苦大仇深又沉默异常了。那种切实的愤怒之情在英军之中实属罕见，和那帮在后方边踢球边等撤退的他们的同伴们形成了鲜明的对比。不过这种愤怒多少让法军士兵们感觉到心理平衡，而且英国人在战场上的表现也不像传闻中那么熊，这一点也让他们的法国同伴们颇为满意。不过不管英国人表现得再怎么好，德军如狼似虎这个事实是不会改变的，前线的战斗只是日复一日地变得更加艰苦。还有另一个让人忍受不了的事实——撤退开始已经有几天了，然而撤走的几乎全部都是英国人，跟着撤离的法国人屈指可数。

“你能想象吗，小阿尔？即使被叫做联军，他们还是不把我们当盟友看——拜托，我们也是人啊，再怎么说也该按比例撤退吧，当时那个样子大家都觉得他们是想借这个机会除掉我们——哎呀，不要一副不理解的样子嘛，我们关系一直都很差的，你也知道的吧？”

事态非常糟。起雾的天气帮了后方的大忙，但是对于前线而言却并没有多少作用。德国佬铁了心要推进，事实上包围圈也一直在缩小。英军士兵沉默不语，但是从他们的臭脸上看得出来他们把事态全部归咎于法军的软弱和缺乏经验；另一方面，法军士兵也对他们不够卖力——其实已经相当卖力——的英国同伴十分不满，并且为摊上了大陆最强这个敌人而埋怨自己的坏运气。

“那种情况，你也知道，不可能维持很久......哥哥是说，总有人会打破平衡的不是吗？而且说到底——他们太过分了啊。”

最终冲突爆发了。法军士兵要求撤离，得到的回应当然是不允许。法军当然不会忍气吞声，那向来就不是法国人的作风，何况面对的还是老对头英国人。一部分法国人奋起反抗，英军也毫不示弱，本来应该指向德国佬的矛头就这样不识时务地指向了对方。对峙的时候英军士兵们仍然一个个都是那种阴沉的脸色，真让人恶心。明明是他们不对，搞得倒像是法国人不明事理。双方的士兵都端起枪指着对方，手指放在扳机上，恶性交火看上去不可避免。英军那边的指挥官还在试图调剂，但是法国人不想理会他的说辞——反正他也只是主张法军继续留守，直到英军撤离完毕。由于法军士兵没有一丝想要听从的念头，交涉以破裂告终。指挥官下令镇压，不过一向手下不留情的英军却没有马上开火。气氛十分凝重。不远的地方所谓的英法联军部队还在抵挡着德军的进攻，这里的冲突却已经升级到一触即发的地步了。

“然后——‘砰’！——英军那边有个家伙开枪了......”

也许是枪走火了，或者是紧张导致的失误，枪声响起的时候大家都吓了一跳。有个小个子英国人朝法军士兵开枪了。

“不过哥哥我从来就不相信那一枪是因为走火或者是紧张，要说为什么——因为那一枪很准，正中脑门......脑浆和血就那样飞出来了，溅了我满脸呢。”

被那一枪射中的是弗朗西斯的朋友，他当即毙命，直挺挺地倒下去，看样子死前并未遭受太多痛苦——这是让弗朗西斯唯一欣慰的事。在那个人倒下去之后、骚乱正式开始之前弗朗西斯看清了那个开枪的小个子英国人的脸——军帽帽檐遮住了眉毛、祖母绿的冷漠的眼睛和紧抿的泛白的嘴唇、浅稻草色的干枯头发。那家伙再次瞄准准备射击，他旁边一个蓝眼睛的士兵却出人意料地猛然拉住了他。第二枪放了空。两军士兵在枪声的刺激下迅速开始行动，弗朗西斯也端起了枪。在密集的枪声响起使沟通变为不可能之前的仅剩的几秒钟内，弗朗西斯听到的最后一句话是那个蓝眼睛士兵吼出的：“亚瑟，你到底在——？！”

“当时虽然很不爽，不过我还是蛮欣赏那个蓝眼睛的家伙的......但那家伙很遗憾地在之后的撤退中牺牲了，留下的是绿眼睛的小混蛋，对咯，就是亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰啊，”弗朗西斯摇晃着手中的酒杯，阿尔弗雷德的脸上闪过复杂的神情，这让弗朗西斯笑了起来，“他那张脸肯定在不少人的噩梦里出现过吧。”

弗朗西斯还在继续说着什么，不过阿尔弗雷德已经没有在听了。他的注意力放在了身旁的绅士身上。那家伙趴在桌上，右手握得很紧，放在手边的酒杯里还剩下一些朗姆，不断地重复着某些音节。阿尔弗雷德总觉得亚瑟在发抖，这让他感觉不妙。弗朗西斯没有停止他的叙述，绅士的音量也对抗般地提高，然后——酒杯翻倒滚落是一瞬间的事，玻璃破碎的刺耳声音把所有的目光都吸引到他们的方向来。亚瑟在所有人的注视下猛地站起身子，他的凳子倒在地上发出突兀的噪音。绅士左手紧捂着嘴巴，仓皇地转身朝门的方向迈步，阿尔弗雷德朝他伸出手却被他挡开了。中途他被倒地的凳子绊得趔趄了一下，最终狼狈地逃出了酒吧。

Stop it.他说。

“弗朗西斯，”阿尔弗雷德转头看向还在状况外的法国人，“帮我处理一下这里，我到外面去一下。”

然后在法国人回答之前，阿尔弗雷德就迅速地出了酒吧的门。

外面的气温比酒吧里面低，阿尔弗雷德刚跨出门就打了个寒噤。英国绅士就在离他不远的阴暗处弯着腰干呕，双手紧紧抓着自己胸前的衣服，身体因为痛苦而稍微蜷起，这让他逆光的剪影相当扭曲。美国青年快步走上去，他伸手轻拍亚瑟的背，后者却触电一般地立刻避开了。亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的目光中慢慢地蹲下，他双手抱住了自己的头，嘴巴张开似乎在尖叫却没发出声音。阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。对。现在他不用看也知道绅士那双祖母绿的眼睛正惊惧又绝望地看见不属于此处的风景。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德也蹲下身去，试图拉开亚瑟抱着头的双手，但这并不容易，绅士很用力，尤其是左手，这让美国青年觉得难办，“亚瑟，”他最终成功地拉开了绅士的手，但一如既往不知道该用多大的力气，“你在......你听我说，你才刚刚开心地喝完几杯酒呢。”

这番话显然是徒劳的。那双绿眼睛明明正对着他看，却没有看见他，那道目光穿透了名为“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”的这个实在，落在了并不存在此处的血腥图景上。亚瑟到底看见了什么呢？什么东西把让他这么恐惧？......阿尔弗雷德抓紧了亚瑟的肩膀试图让他站起来，绅士的颤抖清晰地传导到了他身上。美国青年仍然看见英国绅士张着嘴无声地尖叫，这让他烦躁起来。亚瑟。他把哆哆嗦嗦的英国绅士按进了自己的怀里。你明明就在这里啊。

“亚瑟，这里是美国。”

阿尔弗雷德在绅士耳边耐心地解说，但这并没有起到什么积极作用。绅士在拼命挣扎，阿尔弗雷德用手臂紧紧箍着他不让他乱动，同时担心这样会弄疼他的左臂——对当下来说毫无益处。

“战争结束很久啦。”

“......”

“你不是士兵了。”

“......”

“你的兄弟啊其他亲人啊，都——离你很远啦——已经过去多年了。”

“......”亚瑟不为所动，仍旧激烈地挣扎着，美国青年不得不把绅士抱得更紧才让自己免于凶残的攻击。

“嘶——，”阿尔弗雷德吃痛地抽了一口气，左肩上传来的痛感告诉他绅士不客气地咬了他一口——并且没有松口，于是美国青年继续毫无成效地自说自话，“亚~瑟，我不是食物啊。果然不吃晚饭你还是饿了吧。我们回去怎么样，回我家去。很安静的地方，枪啊飞机啊那些东西的声音都没有。”

“......”这一袭话的效果似乎是让绅士咬得更用力了一点。阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气。

“这里什么危险都没有，你仔细看看嘛。”美国青年轻拍着绅士的背，他真希望亚瑟能马上回过神来，左肩痛得让人受不了，看上去下口的人并没有松口的打算，这样他就连稍微放开绅士一下都做不到了，更不用说看着他的眼睛逼他看见自己，或者轻拍他的脸颊让他清醒过来。

这种时候是不是对他说那边船要开了再不走就会赶不上撤退变成俘虏之类的会有效一点，阿尔弗雷德想，啊不对，他不一定以为自己在敦刻尔克吧说到底他到底觉得自己在哪里啊啊啊啊啊。

感觉很难受。世界Hero倒不是在为他仍然被咬住的左肩默哀，只是讨厌这种无力感。明明想要帮助的人就在眼前，但是什么都做不到。声音无法传达，安抚也毫无作用，绅士游荡到了他找不到的地方。要是不谈论那个话题就好了，阿尔弗雷德后悔地想，或者是坚决不让他喝酒。现在只能等他自己冷静下来了。一直都是这样。虽然在他身边手忙脚乱地做很多事希望能帮上一点忙，但是什么用也没有。决定陷入幻觉或是清醒过来的一直都是亚瑟·柯克兰，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在这个过程中就像是个添乱的丑角，糟糕的是没有观众会为他的卖力串场会心一笑。

美国青年烦恼得想要狠狠挠头，可是绅士制约着他的动作他做不到。阿尔弗雷德感到无奈，但他还是继续无人理会的自说自话。他不存希望地描述敦刻尔克的海滩上不存在的救援，逐渐感觉绅士咬他的力气变小了，不过他并不确定是否是最后这番扯淡起到了效果。说不定只是绅士终于自己挣脱了那些幻影而已——很有可能是这样。

“他们都走到你——”这句话的余音还没落下，阿尔弗雷德就觉得自己被绅士狠狠推了一把，他不得不松开了环抱绅士的手臂，然后后退了一大步才保持住平衡。面前的绅士微微低着头，抬起右手抹了抹自己的嘴角。

“阿尔弗雷德......，”亚瑟·柯克兰别过脸去避免对视，过长的额发挡住了他的眼睛，“你肩膀流血了。”

听上去是件倒霉的事情，但阿尔弗雷德不知为何却从中看出了喜剧效果。果然和亚瑟呆在一起太久了连幽默感也变得奇怪起来——啊，但是，说不定——让他醒来的是血腥味咯原来还可以这么做啊哈哈哈。

“哈哈.......，”美国青年努力压制住了打算爆发而出的没品笑声，朝英国绅士走去，伸出手，肩膀上的疼痛突然变得一点都不重要，“没关系啦亚瑟，我们回去吧。正好——弗朗西斯也出来了。”

心不甘情不愿地处理完绅士留下的烂摊子、付过酒钱的法国人步履沉重地踏出了酒吧的门，映入眼帘的是亚瑟·柯克兰摇摇晃晃地走向他们的车、阿尔弗雷德屁颠屁颠地跟在他身后的景象。

法国人叹了口气，小阿尔那个样子真是惨兮兮的。

“亚瑟，你没问题了吗❤，”弗朗西斯也快步往车的方向走去，“我帮你买了一点东西你现在要不要吃呢，或者是等一会儿吃？”

“不用，”在弗朗西斯坐上副驾驶座的同时亚瑟·柯克兰狠狠关上了后座的车门，“留着那些东西到你的噩梦里去喂狗吧。”

哈，法国人觉得颇为难堪，发动机的轰鸣掩盖了他尴尬的低笑声，被他听见了呢。*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

阿尔弗雷德用比来时更快的速度把车开回了家，不过这一次亚瑟并没有出言阻止。说实话弗朗西斯觉得那样的速度并不适合“汽车”——尤其是上了年龄的老爷车——这一交通工具，但他觉得自己的意见会被另外那两人无视，因此也就没有提出来。后座上的绅士状态不佳，透过后视镜法/国人能看见绅士一直紧抓着衣服的右手时不时地痉挛。亚瑟·柯克兰此刻正在独自抵挡侵蚀着他的洪水猛兽，就目前的情况看来，算不上失败。法/国人吐了口气。不管怎么说还是好多了。

到美/国青年家门口的时候，亚瑟和带着几袋食材的弗朗西斯下了车，阿尔弗雷德则去停车了。英/国绅士走路的姿势让人无论如何都想去扶一把——事实上法/国人也多次试图这样做——但他拒绝别人的帮助。从门前的小路走到门的这一短短路程对弗朗西斯而言煎熬无比。停完车的阿尔弗雷德从后面追上来，在他刚要伸出手的时候亚瑟·柯克兰就摇摇晃晃地往前跨了一大步、头也不回地说：“我没事。”

认为自己被同情因而感到愤怒、继而逞强，一直是这位可敬的英/国人的强项。弗朗西斯在心里叹了口气。真是可怕的强项，不是吗？

开门之后绅士跌跌撞撞地直奔二楼的浴室，不久之后里面响起了水声。弗朗西斯把食物塞进冰箱之后在沙发上坐定，解开了衬衣的两颗扣子，大幅度后仰陷进靠垫中。因为亚瑟的缘故连喝酒都成了一件郁闷的事呢，法/国人遗憾地想。他偏过头看见美/国青年站在亚瑟所在的浴室门口，脸上是一副难得的几乎可以算得上是严肃的关心的表情。

“呐，亚瑟，不要冲凉水啦~”阿尔弗雷德对着浴室里喊。

弗朗西斯在心里默叹一口气。然后他收回目光转而仰头盯着天花板。亚瑟那家伙，还真是让人不省心呢。

亚瑟·柯克兰终于从浴室里走出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经洗完澡在自己的卧室里坐了好一会儿了。他听见接近门口的脚步声，于是起身朝房门走去。亚瑟脸色苍白，发尖滴着水，祖母绿的眼睛中流露出疲惫，但看上去十分清醒。他把毛巾随意地搭在了肩膀上，慢慢地走向走廊尽头他暂住的房间，似乎没有注意到站在房门口看着他走过来的阿尔弗雷德。美/国青年注视着他从自己面前走过，然后伸手拉住了亚瑟的右腕。绅士停下了脚步，阿尔弗雷德微笑着，把他拉到自己面前。

“亚~瑟☆”阿尔弗雷德打算拿起毛巾擦干亚瑟的头发，不过这意图马上被发觉并且制止。绅士直截了当地抵住了他伸过来的手，粗眉毛稍稍皱了起来，是带着倦意的不耐烦。

“怎么了？”亚瑟的声音低而轻，但是语气生硬。

“你没事了吗？”美/国青年笑得灿烂。

英/国绅士并没有回答，他转身准备离开，但是美/国青年制止了这一动作。他把绅士拉进怀里，绅士发尖滴下的水珠濡湿了他肩膀的衣料。

“啊~果然，Hero就知道你还是会洗冷水的……全身都很凉呢，不冷吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气听上去多少带着责备。

“不……你的肩膀……”亚瑟试图挣脱，但是毫无悬念地失败了。

“安啦安啦~Hero可是很强壮的呢~”

“……放开，我要回去了。”绅士的语气听上去有些恼火。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。他把英/国青年抱得很紧，可能的话他希望可以把他抱得更紧。亚瑟冰凉的体温透过睡衣传了过来。体温的差异让阿尔弗雷德觉得不舒服，仿佛在向他强调对方仍旧呆在某个他无法找到的地方。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

“亚瑟你要不要和Hero一起睡啊很暖和的哦~”美/国青年笑容明媚，这样提议道。

“……不需要。”英/国绅士再次皱起眉头。

“别害羞嘛反正在丹佛的时候……”

“我没事。”亚瑟打断了准备援引旧事的阿尔弗雷德。他觉得很累，并不想多说话。阿尔弗雷德稍高的体温让他感到困倦。相处这么久之后他已经习惯了美/国青年没来由的长久的拥抱，但仍旧觉得太过小题大做而略有反感。他很好，什么问题也没有，已经比开始的时候好太多了。既然症状已经被踩下刹车，他就有办法自己让它停下来。他讨厌过分的同情——准确的说是讨厌一切程度的被同情。阿尔弗雷德对他似乎有所误解，这让他有些困扰。弗朗西斯会告诉他的，英/国青年心不在焉地想，告诉他亚瑟·柯克兰究竟是个什么样的人。

这细小的反感可以用来解释他心中莫名的焦躁，不过他直觉到自己回避了某些尚不清楚的东西。比如说，他现在仍然安安静静地靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，对方稍高的体温带给他困顿的惬意；他不讨厌这种温暖，却无法判断如果提供温暖的是其他人或是某种机器是否能有同样的效果。

Whatever。亚瑟·柯克兰对产生于自己或者别人心中的微妙情绪并不抱有任何兴趣。

这时弗朗西斯冲完凉从一楼的浴室里走出来，缓缓地爬上了通往楼上的楼梯。在眼睛刚刚超过二楼地板的高度时他就看见了在房间门口的走道里拥抱着的美/国青年和英/国绅士，于是立刻自觉地往下撤了一个台阶。法/国人觉得自己身体的某处在抽搐——也许是嘴角——总之他看到的景象让他产生了颠覆感。“乖巧顺从”这个词无端闯进他的脑海，但他无论如何不愿意把它用在英/国人身上。亚瑟一定是累了，法/国人自顾自地点头，哥哥今天也很累啊。

“我要回去了。”弗朗西斯听见亚瑟·柯克兰的声音，语气平淡。法/国人试图从里面嗅出一丝不耐烦或者反感，但他的尝试不幸落了空。

“嗯~☆？”这是阿尔弗雷德明快的声音，他停顿了一两秒，然后继续说，“那么，晚安，亚瑟。”

“晚安”是个很好的信号，弗朗西斯满意地想，这预示着他终于可以不那么尴尬地上楼而不是在台阶上干等了。实际上他马上就重新开始往上走，夸张地打着呵欠。他半闭着眼睛慢悠悠地登上了最后一级台阶，余光瞥见美/国青年轻缓地放开了怀里的英/国绅士。

法/国人无奈地把目光移向天花板，他很情愿把自己在空气中嗅到的某种氛围当做错觉，就像他在这一天之中多次做到的那样。不过这项工作变得越发困难了。他面前的二人显然沉浸在这种氛围中，完全没有发现他的存在。啊，你看，那个一向倨傲的家伙竟然垂下眼帘摆出一副那么温和无害的样子，而且还像模像样地对小阿尔道晚安……这场景在弗朗西斯看来荒唐得得堪比妄想。

弗朗西斯又在楼梯口站了一会儿，看着亚瑟·柯克兰缓慢地走进他的房间。阿尔弗雷德的目光跟着绅士直到他关上了房门，然后美/国青年转过身来，看向弗朗西斯的眼睛中眼神坦然而愉快。

“晚安啦☆弗朗西斯，Hero要去睡觉了哦~你的房间已经收拾好了，有什么问题的话就来叫我吧——十分钟之内我还是不会睡着的呢。”语气是一贯的热情和大方。

“Qui~晚安啦，小阿尔。”弗朗西斯懒散地回答。

然后法/国人走进了自己的房间，关上了房门。他没有开灯，直接就躺倒在了床上。真累人啊，弗朗西斯疲倦地想，无论是适应时差还是习惯那两个人的相处方式。法/国人感到轻微的头疼，他的身体告诉他他应该在几个小时之前入睡，而不是仍然醒着。柔软的床垫具有绝佳的催眠效果，弗朗西斯合上他沉重的眼皮，没过多久就沉入了睡眠中。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

凌晨5点的时候弗朗西斯就醒了，不过他强迫自己在床上躺到了天亮。他的头仍然轻微地疼，这是对时差的不良反应。法国人慢吞吞地爬起身来，趿着拖鞋走出了房间。他听见楼下厨房里传来的响动，这让他一下子清醒不少。上帝，弗朗西斯无声地质问道，难道一大早就致力于灭世的人不该受到惩罚吗。不过情况似乎没有昨天那么糟糕，至少他没有闻到那种可怕的味道。他快步走到厨房门口，却没有如预计中那样看见英国绅士围着围裙的背影。实际上，他看见的是阿尔弗雷德。美国青年似乎正在专心致志地解决早餐问题，并没有察觉到他的到来。弗朗西斯走上前去，他多少有些好奇阿尔弗雷德打算怎么打发早餐。不过对味觉白痴的品位怀抱幻想本身就是不恰当的，弗朗西斯早该意识到这一点，又何况美式早餐在他看来简直就是杂乱的代名词。

“Bonjour~小阿尔❤你真是勤快呢~不过烤这么多面包片就算有三个人也会吃不完的吧~”弗朗西斯略微无奈地看着盘子里已然成堆的以及多士炉里正在被烘烤的面包片，颇为忧心地问候道。当然他最担心的还不是这些面包片，而是平底锅里那个看上去有烧糊迹象的鸡蛋。

“噢，早安☆弗朗西斯~~这些是Hero我的早餐啦，亚瑟他不喜欢吃这些……而且看上去你也不像是会喜欢它们的样子，所以没问题。”阿尔弗雷德转过脸去看他，眼底笑容明快。

这算是哪门子“没问题”。弗朗西斯担心的重点从即将烧糊的鸡蛋转移到了美国青年的胃，然后遗憾地发现鸡蛋确实已经有点糊了。

“小阿尔还真是厉害~”语焉不详地感叹着，法国人走上前去，在烧焦的味道散发出来之前阻止了悲剧的发生。

“啊，谢谢。”美国青年朝他粲然一笑，取出了最后烤好的两片面包，捞出锅里的鸡蛋，然后端着盘子走到了餐厅。法国人跟在他身后，琢磨着自己要吃什么才能对得起疲惫的身体。他们在餐桌上相对而坐，阿尔弗雷德为自己倒了一杯橙汁，然后开始往面包上涂抹果酱。

“对了，昨天忘了问，你是专程到这里来看望亚瑟的？”把面包片塞进嘴里之前，阿尔弗雷德问。

法国人从心底里为他没有边吃边说感到高兴。虽然确实是为了亚瑟特地跑一趟，不过安啦，哥哥才不会和你抢那种家伙呢。

“唔……并不完全是那么回事啦。他在这边呆得太久了，”弗朗西斯斟酌着词句，“有些事情要他自己去办，毕竟那里才是他的‘家’嘛，”他看见阿尔弗雷德挑起了眉毛，“哥哥也担心他在这边有什么问题，所以就过来看看，顺便接他回去咯。”

阿尔弗雷德在他说完这番话的同时吃完了第一片面包。美国青年并没有祭出他的招牌笑容，弗朗西斯看出来他似乎有些困扰。

“怎么啦？舍不得亚瑟？”

“并不是那么回事，”阿尔弗雷德张开嘴巴，准备咬下一片面包，不过他最终没有那么做，“你也看到了？他的情况也不是那么……稳定。”

啊……这个不是大问题。哥哥知道要怎么做——毕竟之前也一直看着他不让他乱来——但是这样口是心非真的好吗，小阿尔？

“嗯——这倒是，”弗朗西斯接下了话茬，“回去的事倒也不是那么急啦。”

说完之后法国人满心期待地想要看见美国青年稍稍窃喜的表情，然而阿尔弗雷德却不给面子的以闷声咬面包来回应，看上去悠闲而心不在焉，带着一股早晨特有的懒散。

“你不吃一点吗，弗朗西斯？”

等他开口的时候，话题已经被完美地带离了原来的方向。弗朗西斯看见美国青年脸上明朗的略带揶揄意味的笑容，感觉到一阵熟悉的深深无力。

“不了……等会儿哥哥自己做——亚瑟什么时候起床？”

对面的青年偏了偏头，移开目光若有所思。

“应该还有一会儿吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，语气并不确定，下一瞬间他又恢复了那副明朗的笑容，“趁着还有时间，把那个故事说完怎么样？”

跳转得太突然太快，弗朗西斯那还未睡醒的神经显然跟不上运行的速度，于是他问，“哪个……？”

阿尔弗雷德只是挑了挑眉毛，仍然那样笑着。几秒后弗朗西斯终于反应过来。啊，那个故事。虽然情节不甚愉快，不过完成才是叙述的美德啊。

“之后呢，哥哥在前线熬了几天，终于也轮到我们撤退啦……”

法国人的反抗被镇压下去，他们不得不继续驻守在前线。唯一令人满意的事情也许是那些英国士兵也遭遇了同样的命运。这让他们变得更加阴沉了。凶悍的德国人几乎每天都在推进，而联军节节败退，士兵中弥漫着一股莫名的悲壮氛围。弗朗西斯并不喜欢这种气氛，在他看来这气氛几乎有种滑稽的反讽意味。这种事情——法国人想——既然逃不掉，那就随便经历一下吧。话虽这么说，那段时间弗朗西斯的心情简直郁闷到了极点。倒在英国佬手上的他的老朋友让他暗自记恨同盟的英军以及那个开枪的小个子英国人，但是在德国人的炮火夺取了更多人的生命之后，这种恨意得到了有效的消解。不都一样么，死在谁手上都一样。至少英国佬够痛快，没有让他经历死亡之前的恐惧和挣扎，他是在坚信自己一定会活下去的情况下突然死去的，总比在死亡的压力下死去要好。

然而，当死亡每天都用它那张可怖的脸恐吓你的时候，迟早你会觉得死掉也不错。恐惧，说到底，也是一种容易疲劳的消耗性感情。求生欲确实仍是本能的，不过被频繁折磨的神经会将这种本能归于荒诞。既怕死又想死，心中盘绕着空洞而无以言表的念头，这对那些荒诞派剧作家也许是值得一试的题材——荒谬可笑，英勇雄壮[3]。

在那种麻木不仁的状态下，弗朗西斯不得不找一些事情来投放注意力，以苦中作乐，并保持意志清醒。于是他强迫自己注意一些特定的人和事，起初是火线对面的德国佬，这项工作富有挑战性，而且貌似能激起好奇心。不过那只是理论上的，德国佬自负而无趣。然后他开始观察周围的士兵，那些来自法国的烂熟于心的名字和脸——每天都有变动，真让人伤心。最后他的注意力落在了那对英国兄弟身上，其中之一是那个开枪的小个子——也许不是兄弟谁知道呢——他们运气不错，没有丧命，甚至并未受伤。你看，上帝并不总是公正的，他并不对夺人性命的人做出适当的惩罚——不，我们都在夺人性命，因此受到了同等的惩罚，无辜的人被赦免而通过死亡进入天堂，我们则在人间地狱里游荡。普遍的惩处代表了公义，而偶然的救赎则体现着至善[4]。呵……全知全能全善的天父。

弗朗西斯百无聊赖地打发着他在战场的光阴。他尽力避免让自己受伤，并且拿“亚瑟”和他的同伴来消遣。他们关系真不错不是么。绿眼睛小个子的那家伙和德国佬一样凶悍……别说是不向提着裤子的敌人开枪了[5]，看他那架势，即或是德国人跪在他面前求饶他也会毫不犹豫地让对方吃枪子的。战争零件，毫无同情心，心怀着三色旗的法国人不屑地评论着。相比之下那个蓝眼睛的家伙就要好得多。看得出来他包容大度而且并不打算无谓地杀人。有判断力的末梢，说到底也是半斤八两。他那么关心那个“亚瑟”，还有那份傻得耀眼的信念，瞧他那样子。

就这样弗朗西斯终于熬到了撤退的那一天，他是最早撤走的法国人之一。那天天气不好，上午还有雾，下午便放晴了。德国轰炸机在意料之中造访，带着足以把废墟再炸个底朝天的炸弹。弗朗西斯运气不错，刚好错过了对着沙滩的密集轰炸。但随后的英国人便没有那份运气了，他们遭遇了轰炸机，弗朗西斯为他们感到遗憾。

“挺惨的，”听到这里阿尔弗雷德插话道，“亚瑟对我说过当时的事——Hero要是在那里就好了。”

“你难道想要一个人在那么多轰炸机的围攻下救人吗？”

美国青年撇了撇嘴：“我尽量。”

弗朗西斯不禁笑出了声，阿尔弗雷德稍稍皱起眉头。这并不是个玩笑啊。

“Hero的技术很棒啦！”

“那哥哥我建议你去民航公司应聘❤~”

美国青年仍然对弗朗西斯不正经的态度不满，但是几秒之后他放弃了在这个问题上纠缠的打算，问道：“所以——之后呢？”

“诶，之后？……，”弗朗西斯再次没能跟上跳转的速度，“哥哥就在海上漂咯。天上盘旋着皇家空军的飞机和德国轰炸机，海里飘着尸体和船的残骸。我们的那艘船就快超载了，在爆炸激起的巨浪的包围圈里摇摇晃晃，所有人都心灰意冷——敦刻尔克失守了，那对我们来说，就像是最后一个据点吧。……撤离到英国，哥哥在前线的时候倒是很盼望这件事啦，不过真的在路上的时候却不想去，怎么说呢——德国佬还真讨厌啊。”

撤离的过程还算顺利。但一船的法国人却不如想象中那样高兴，甚至一点都不欣慰，他们沉默不语。敦刻尔克越来越远，逐渐消失在重重巨浪之后。当然了，他们高兴不起来，因为这是故土沦陷的标志。想到品位差劲的德国佬在巴黎街头趾高气扬的样子，每个人都愤懑不平，难以咽下这口气。更让人不平的是收容他们的将会是英国人。哦，老天，如果我们再——再——就——也不会怎样。法国人难得感染上了阴郁的情绪。还有仍在前线奋战的同伴——

弗朗西斯在船上望向不平静的海面，周围还有很多漂浮的随时准备沉没的濒临超载或已然超载的船。他有些意外地在某一艘上发现了那个绿眼睛小个子的英国人，他的情况看上去很糟，不过那么远弗朗西斯也看不清楚。他的兄弟——天父，他是晕过去了吗——软绵绵地靠在他身上。他正架着他的兄弟在甲板上走动，那一定很恼人，因为甲板上已经人满为患。然后，有几个士兵阻止了他，他们把他的兄弟拖到一边，一阵手忙脚乱之后，他们——上帝啊——不顾“亚瑟”毫无力量但十分拼命的反抗，把那个蓝眼睛的家伙扔下了船。

“哥哥当时非常震惊，那群英国人简直就是疯子，即使是个重伤的家伙也应该把他带上吧……不过，也说不定那时候他就已经……”

“对，”阿尔弗雷德移开视线，“诺斯那时候大概就已经死了。”

“他叫诺斯？……亚瑟从来没对我提过呢。”

“对Hero也是不小心才说出来的啦。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，眉头微蹙。

“喔~”弗朗西斯以微笑回应。那大概是因为你和诺斯很像。……亚瑟的防线筑得又高又坚固，弗朗西斯旁敲侧击地问过几次，都被他不留情面地拆穿并斥责了。那是个禁区，看上去连绅士本人也不愿靠近。

不久之后那艘船的侧面就被炮弹击中。船体即刻瓦解，所有的人——和那些刚刚被炸成肉渣的东西——都掉进了水中。弗朗西斯的目光紧跟着绿眼睛的英国人。他掉进水里，没有挣扎，随着不规律的浪头沉浮。有一瞬间弗朗西斯简直怀疑他已经死了，事实上他一直抱持这个看法直到他们的船碰巧行驶到了那个英国人身边——上帝，他伤得不轻，但是还活着。如果就这样不管他的话他一定会死，看上去他自己也没有想要活下去的打算。但是，不管怎么说他还活着不是吗，既然还活着，虽然是个可恶的简直不能原谅的英国佬但是——

听到这里阿尔弗雷德挑起了眉毛，“所以你就把亚瑟拉上船了咯？”

弗朗西斯维持着他的微笑：“哪有那么简单啊——你觉得亚瑟会拉住绳子这类的东西？就不说他想不想，他想也没力气啊……哥哥是自己拉着绳子下水把他捞上来的啦，很英勇对吧❤~”说着还带上了一些夸耀的自豪神色。

“噢——我还以为你一直记恨亚瑟呢。”美国青年如此回应，脸上的表情夸张到了脱线的地步。

“安啦哥哥可是很博爱的啊虽说亚瑟不是博爱的对象……不过，对啦，说到底哥哥当时救的是人命，不是亚瑟嘛~”

阿尔弗雷德偏了偏头，他不认为这有什么值得注意的区别。如果Hero在那艘船上也会那样做的。当然会那样做的，不是吗？

“不管怎么说，谢啦☆，”美国青年消灭了最后一点面包片，随即站起身来，“亚瑟说不定要起床了，Hero上去看看——你也赶快弄点早餐吃吧，如果做多了的话Hero是不会介意把剩下的吃掉的☆——对了，亚瑟的份就别管了，总觉得他不会接受冷牛奶冲麦片之外的东西……”

然后他把碟子端进了厨房，转身出了餐厅。弗朗西斯伸了伸懒腰。墙上的挂钟显示时间是8点半。到这个时候了，是该好好做一顿早餐了呢。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

“亚瑟？”

刚刚微微睁开眼睛、对着窗外明丽的阳光发呆的亚瑟·柯克兰听到了这个声音。他仍然意识朦胧，对周围的一切都反应迟钝，因此没有反应过来这个声音是在叫自己。青年高大的身影出现在了视野里，挡住了阳光。这让绅士觉得没来由的不满。或许他该叫他让开。

“阿尔……”

这个名字脱口而出，而他对自己在叫谁并没有明确的概念。面前的青年弯下腰。额头上传来的温暖触感让他想要再次闭上眼睛。

“早安，亚瑟。”

美国青年准备直起身子，然而英国绅士随意地搭在他的肩膀的双手阻止了他的动作。

“嗯……，”烦躁感消失得干净，绅士的声音懒散，“早安。”

阿尔弗雷德微笑起来。这样也不坏不是吗。他单手环住亚瑟的后背，把他拉进自己怀里，然后顺势坐在了床沿。绅士的额头抵着他的肩窝，乱翘的发梢蹭得他下巴微微发痒。……诶？……啊，不好。喂喂，亚瑟你在干什么你要把Hero勒死么……该不会是意识又游荡到奇怪的地方了吧。阿尔弗雷德有些发闷，绅士把他抱得很紧，简直就像他第一次在他面前陷入敦刻尔克的幻象的时候那样。

“亚~瑟，你快把我给勒死了☆~啊——Hero真的要死了，要——死——了——啊。”美国青年刻意拖长了音节，一副不以为意的语气。

事实证明这种声明还是很有效的，亚瑟顿住了一瞬间，然后放开了阿尔弗雷德。他自青年的肩窝抬起头来。咦……怎么是这样的表情。浅稻草色的发丝毫无章法地翘着，没能成功地盖住即将拧成一团的粗眉毛；那双祖母绿的眼睛里目光绝对谈不上友善，稍微下拉的唇角也显示主人此刻心情不佳。可是Hero明明什么也没做啊为什么这样难道把我勒死就高兴了吗亚瑟——？

“我说，”亚瑟·柯克兰直直地看进阿尔弗雷德微微睁大的眼睛，“你要是想见上帝的话我可以，”绅士对准青年的腹部狠狠地冲上一拳，青年的表情由于吃痛而扭曲，而绅士语气平静地继续说道，“——送你去，不客气。”

Nice……亚瑟，不过这技术不该在当时对基尔伯特用么…...

阿尔弗雷德对于亚瑟生气的原因、自己挨揍的原因一概不知。他呆愣地看着绅士，对方拧紧的眉头仍然没有松开。绅士的拳头仍然停留在他的肚子上，这个时候追问的话难免再挨上一拳。美国青年暗暗叹了口气，他试探着挪开了绅士抵在他腹部的手——没有遭遇反抗。

“总之——亚瑟，快点起床下去吃点早餐啦~弗朗西斯已经开始在厨房里干活了哦☆”

亚瑟·柯克兰维持着他那看上去颇不愉快的表情，挑了挑眉。

“你——出去。我马上下来。”

是那种阿尔弗雷德从未听过、但是与想象中极为符合的模范绅士的语气。美国青年笑了笑——那笑容在英国绅士的眼里应当被恰如其分地描述为傻里傻气——然后走出了房间。几分钟之后，穿戴整齐的亚瑟·柯克兰出现在了餐厅里，在弗朗西斯颇为无奈的目光中用冷牛奶冲了一碗燕麦片，并且彻底无视了法国人喋喋不休的“你的胃真的受得了么”的质问，一如既往动作优雅而心不在焉地进食，旁边的美国青年看着这样的场景笑得灿烂得——在法国人看来——带有一种嘲笑他徒劳无功的味道。

这是与此前别无二致的平凡一天的别无二致的平凡开始。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

亚瑟·柯克兰或许并不想揍阿尔弗雷德的，虽然事实上他那么做了。他对那几十秒中发生的事情并没有很清晰的印象。阿尔弗雷德拥抱他，这和平常没什么两样；虽然是他首先搭上了美国青年的肩膀。这没什么。此后的事情无法被清楚地记起。大概因为他本来就昏昏沉沉的，所以就顺势再度陷入了浅眠。阿尔弗雷德身上那股清淡的麦子味对亚瑟·柯克兰来说就像助眠剂。他不知道自己在那段时间里做了什么，总之当他再度清醒的时候美国青年已经在那里鬼叫了。要死了？……这几个字似乎激起了微妙的反应。然后阿尔弗雷德还不识好歹地重复了一遍。没来由的烦躁让绅士握紧拳头冲向阿尔弗雷德的肚子，他没有仔细考量烦躁的来源。当拳头陷进美国青年的腹部时，一个合理的解释光顾了绅士的脑海——那应当是由于某人不合时宜地扰人清梦而引起的习惯性恼怒。

不管怎么说，其余的一切原因、一切与之相关的念头都显得太傻了，不在可接受的范围内。

得出这样的结论，绅士关掉了水龙头。平淡无奇的一天已经接近尾声。他穿好睡衣拉开浴室的门，像往常一样把毛巾搭在肩膀上，发梢滴着水。他路过美国青年的房间，看见对方又站在了房间门口。阿尔弗雷德总是在这个时间点站在门口，对此亚瑟·柯克兰并没有给予任何特别的注意。英国青年停下来转过身，用伦敦人谈论天气的语气问了一句：“你肩膀好了吗？”

与平淡的问话相对，美国青年回应的笑容理应被称为夸张。看他的口型大概又要说“安啦”了，用那种精神到做作的语气。绅士挑了挑眉毛，随意地拍着青年受伤的肩膀，然后貌似不小心地用力一捏——

“嘶——痛痛痛，亚瑟——Hero也不是完全——我是说，总之还有点痛啦不过没问题。”

阿尔弗雷德挪开了亚瑟的手，后退了一小步，把右手搭在左肩上做出了少有的防御态势。见他这样做，亚瑟不知为何觉得心情变好了。他极其罕见地跟上一步，阿尔弗雷德惊愕地在他的嘴角发现了难以察觉的笑容。

“是么，”绅士这么说，阿尔弗雷德不确定他是否在这句话里听出了关心的意味，“看上去还要几天呢。”

唔……当然啦。亚瑟你很狠啊。……诶……诶诶诶——？？

绅士进一步向青年靠近，双手捧住他的脸颊。阿尔弗雷德被迫微微弯下腰，不过即使如此绅士仍然要稍微踮起才能够到他的额头。额头上冰凉的触感让阿尔弗雷德很舒服，但想到亚瑟全身上下都是那种温度又让他不太开心。绅士的举动真是稀奇到家了，反而让美国青年觉得无所适从起来。他试探性地扶着亚瑟·柯克兰的腰帮他维持平衡——或许不是出于这么冠冕堂皇的理由，总之他就是那么做了。奇异的感觉。虽然亚瑟偶尔也会像这样一时兴起，不过总觉得和之前不太一样——和那种自己已经躺在床上，亚瑟姗姗来迟地坐在床沿，拨开他的额发然后郑重地浅吻他的额头的那种感觉不一样。比如说，在那种时候亚瑟总是更像一个兄长；又比如说，在那种时候青年从未注意过绅士沾着水珠线条姣好的脖颈、由于过分突出而显得脆弱的锁骨和皮肤下隐约可见的细小的血管。

“晚安……阿尔——弗雷德？”

于是踏上了最后一级阶梯的法国人又开始诅咒自己的运气，他根本不想用大脑去理解发生了什么事。Ben。这种场景如果是发生在法国的话大概——下一步就是轰走路过的儿童以免他们过早地受到成人世界的不良影响。好吧。弗朗西斯觉得十分尴尬。现在退下去的话显然已经晚了，反正他什么都看到了，而且那两个人完全没有发觉他的存在。法国人有九成的自信认为，就算他现在在他们面前跳起脱衣舞都不会得到哪怕一星半点的注意——所以说，过于专注，仅仅是在这种情况下，并非一定是种美德。

弗朗西斯不愿意用语言描述他的所见——亚瑟·柯克兰捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，稍微踮起脚尖，然后亲吻阿尔弗雷德的前额。那是个简单清淡的晚安吻，绅士显然也没打算要做别的事情，然而阿尔弗雷德却用意不明地伸手扶上亚瑟的腰。这个举动让亚瑟觉得意外，他的眼睛里闪过惊疑的神色。但他并没有对此表示反感，只是放开了捧着青年的脸的双手，然后道“晚安”。到这里一切都好。绅士打算就此离开，青年却把他拉近自己。弗朗西斯看见阿尔弗雷德吻上亚瑟的喉结，这一行为让亚瑟吃了一惊，不过那并没有酿成弗朗西斯预想中的流血事件，因为亚瑟只不过是单纯地慌乱了而已。对，慌乱——而不是生气。阿尔弗雷德微眯着双眼，轻柔而仔细地浅吻着亚瑟的脖颈；另一方面，绅士的脸微微泛红，他的双手不自然地按在青年的肩膀上，表情中带着进退两难的尴尬和其他什么东西。如果只是这样也没什么问题，弗朗西斯耸了耸肩肩膀。然后他看见美国青年缓慢地从英国绅士的颈间抬起头来，绅士看着他，没能想起自己回到房间的企图。四目相接的时候，绅士的脸又红了一些，他呆愣地僵立着，注视着缓缓向他靠近的、美国青年的脸——

所以你们打算干什么，就这么当着哥哥的面？

弗朗西斯觉得自己的脸色肯定很难看，遗憾的是现在没有人会看他的脸色。

亚瑟·柯克兰觉得很混乱。他应该推开面前的青年的不是吗？那是正确的做法。但是他的大脑没能及时提示这一点。他的脑中充斥着莽撞的空白，思考的中枢突然罢工了，把指挥权移交给了其他某些东西。他几乎是神经质地紧紧盯着阿尔弗雷德的脸——那张他非常熟悉但又和往常不太一样的脸，那双深邃的海蓝色眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和有着健康血色的双唇——在向他靠近。心脏有一瞬间跳得很慢，几乎停滞；那一瞬间被这样定格而显得格外漫长。下一秒他的心脏像回过神来似的发疯般地加速跳动，那样剧烈以至于他觉得胸腔微微发疼，耳朵中充斥着吵闹的鼓动声，在所有血管里以同一频率回荡。他们额头相抵，呼吸互相缠绕，美国青年呼出的温热气息让他感到莫名的战栗。他看着那双蓝色的眼睛，它们的颜色似乎又深了一些。他知道自己不能再这样看着那双眼睛，但是他无法移开视线。细小的念头喷涌而出，模糊而让人心悸。天父。他无声地叹息着。我宁愿疯狂也不愿[6]——

弗朗西斯的设想没有变为现实，亚瑟非常被动地阻止了阿尔弗雷德的动作。最终绅士闭上眼睛把头埋进青年的肩窝，双手搭在青年的肩膀上，他的身体因过分为紧张而稍微弓起。阿尔弗雷德怔住了，某种不知名的强烈感情仍然漫无目的地包围着他。弗朗西斯在他脸上看见疑惑的表情，不过那个表情很快就消散了。美国青年再次挂上他那毫无阴霾的微笑，安慰般地轻拍绅士的背。就好像他在之前的几分钟里毫无不良企图那样。弗朗西斯挑了挑眉毛。谁知道呢，也许他自己也没有意识到？……另外你们究竟还要把哥哥当空气多久？

阿尔弗雷德感觉到怀里绅士的心跳十分剧烈，他的肩膀隔着薄薄的睡衣感受到来自亚瑟脸颊的温度。这下他暖和起来了。阿尔弗雷德不着边际地想着，下意识地用假想的成就感取代此刻泛滥在他心中的某种难以解释的东西。他感觉到绅士的僵硬，于是伸手轻拍着他的背。这一举动并未遭遇抗拒，也没有起到预想中安抚的效果。亚瑟还是紧紧地攀着他的肩膀，虽然在异常的感觉的蒙蔽下左肩的疼痛并不那么清晰。他那么——阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地想到刚才看见的那双带着少有的惊疑神色的祖母绿眼睛，对青年来说无疑是新奇而具有致命吸引力的——那么，哦，上帝，那么的……他搜肠刮肚，却没能找到一个合适的词语来安放那四处突进意欲喷发的感情。那双眼睛里交错着他不熟悉的朦胧光影，深碧的虹膜上清晰地映着他的影子，黑彻的瞳孔不易察觉地扩大了一些。他看见那双眼睛里隐约可见的水光随着主人的每一次呼吸轻颤。阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，又把亚瑟抱紧了些。绅士的心跳还是很快，不过多少有所平复。他的身体不再那么僵硬地弓起，手上的力气也小了一些。然而阿尔弗雷德却感觉到了疼痛，被麻痹的痛觉姗姗来迟，比预想中更加张牙舞爪。美国青年长长地呼出一口气，他腾出一只手轻抚亚瑟的后脑。

被彻底无视的弗朗西斯百无聊赖地站在楼梯口，几分钟前困扰他的尴尬消失得一干二净，取而代之的是带着无奈感的不耐烦。他并不为自己的所见大惊小怪，因为同类的场景他已经看得太多——巴黎街头，你知道，随处可见，虽然主角们通常都有性别差异，但这没什么。或者他还有些担心，那是让人烦躁的微妙不安。法国人喜欢曲折的发展，但那仅限于小说或者其他艺术创作；现实中他对节外生枝并无好感，虽然依现在的情况看来节外生枝似乎不可避免。他想把亚瑟·柯克兰尽可能完好地弄回去，即使战争的阴影和突发事件使之成为不可能。弗朗西斯叹了口气。美国青年终于扶着英国绅士的肩膀让他离开自己，然后微笑着亲吻仍然呆愣着的绅士的前额。你看，“好戏”终于要落幕了不是么。

“亚瑟，晚安。”

亚瑟·柯克兰盯视着眼前的美国青年，就好像他从未见过他一样。思绪在他的大脑里绞成一团乱麻。他看见青年收回搭在自己肩膀上的手，看见他微笑着看着自己，是那种貌似礼貌的友善表情，和他们初见时如出一辙。过了几十秒后他才反应过来对方对自己说了“晚安”，于是机械而尴尬地回应，然后转身走向自己的房间。上帝知道他本想迅速逃走的，然而充溢全身的无力感让他无法做到。他走得慢而不稳，几次想要伸手扶墙，但是由于感受到阿尔弗雷德的目光而没有那么做。几米的路程显得艰难而漫长，而亚瑟·柯克兰因为难言的混沌感甚至忘记了他擅长的自我嘲笑。

“小阿尔❤~”在目送亚瑟回到房间关上房门后，弗朗西斯这么叫道。他看见青年与转过头来，脸上挂着与以往别无二致的淳朴而热情过度的美式笑容，然后用婉转的美式腔调漫不经心地回应道，“Yes？”

要是装傻的话……这也太可怕了一点。

“没事。……哥哥要去睡觉啦，小阿尔也早点睡吧，小心再晚就睡不着了哦。”

“哦呀，”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，“你原来已经到了那种不规律作息就不行的年纪了吗？”

呃，弗朗西斯觉得自己的脸色一定再次难看了起来，你要哥哥怎么理解这句话呢，小·阿·尔——话说回来你的真的一点自觉都没有吗？！

阿尔弗雷德显然没有察觉法国人内心的咆哮，他自顾自地接了下去：“嘛，不管怎么说，为了你好快去睡觉吧，Hero这就熄灯啦，晚安☆。”

说完之后他朝法国人挥挥手，熄灭了廊灯，走进自己的房间，留下弗朗西斯在灰暗的走廊中纠结应该吐槽的点。差别对待啊这是——不对——不要摆出那副比哥哥还老成的样子啊——不不不——你的自觉在哪里、礼节呢——真是难以相信亚瑟能和你好好相处啊——说白了还是差别对待——哦不——说起来那副老成的态度究竟是想干嘛啊啊啊——

法国人用力揉了揉自己的头发，然后动作拖沓地走进了自己的房间。管他呢。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

从头痛中醒来的时候，法国人下意识地抬手看向手表的方向。在昏暗的光线中他无法清楚地看见指针。都是时差的错，法国人无奈地想。大概是凌晨三点左右吧。弗朗西斯坐起身来，慢吞吞地挪到床沿，然后伸脚够到了地上的拖鞋。这个时候应该有酒，冰镇威士忌那类的，或者来根烟——不，又不是小说场景。这样心不在焉地想着，法国人一步一步地挪向了房门。厨房的冰箱里应该有冰水，就现在的情况而言那应该是最能让他舒服的东西。说起来，他拉开门，一脚跨出了房间，小阿尔家里到底有没有酒？

咦……？

出现在眼前的美国青年的身影让弗朗西斯瞬间睡意全消，他开始下意识地思考青年在这个不合常理的时间出现在过道上的原因。失眠作为首个冒出来的想法被果断排除，法国人不认为像阿尔弗雷德那样粗神经的人会有犯失眠这种细腻的毛病的时候。难不成是梦游……？法国人耸了耸肩膀。这个看上去很靠谱不是吗。这时美国青年转过身来，看到弗朗西斯的刹那露出了稍稍吃惊的表情，他压低声音问道：“诶，你还没睡吗，都已经快要三点了哦？”

这个问题哥哥也想问你呢。

“时差的问题啦~还没有适应好，突然醒过来……说起来，冰箱里有水？”

“有的，”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“我去帮你拿。”

……他刚才一定又想说些奇怪的话了吧，年纪大了连时差都适应不了之类的。

弗朗西斯跟在阿尔弗雷德的身后走下楼梯，然后坐在了沙发上。片刻之后阿尔弗雷德一手拿着一大瓶瓶装水、另一手拿着杯子出现在他眼前。美国青年把盖子拧开，把水到进了杯中然后递给弗朗西斯。做完这些之后他轻手轻脚地坐下来，几乎没有响动，不过弗朗西斯仍旧感觉沙发朝美国青年那边下陷。动作那么轻是考虑到了什么呢。答案明显得弗朗西斯都想要嘲笑这个问题的愚蠢。小阿尔意外地也有细腻的时候啊。

“小阿尔在这个时间为什么还在外面乱晃呢？不是一沾枕头就睡着了么？”弗朗西斯问，语调戏谑。

忽略了问话中调侃的成分，阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀，颇为正经地回答：“突然醒过来了，”他顿了一下，“……然后去看看亚瑟睡得怎么样。”

……果然是亚瑟。小阿尔真是完全没自觉。

“你真的很关心他诶，”法国人毫无诚意地感慨，然后话锋一转 ，“不过我倒希望这次他别再掉到坑里去了。”

阿尔弗雷德看上去疑惑不解：“你在说什么？”

“只是在说，亚瑟信任你、说不定是太信任你了而已。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，语调平淡得像在拉家常一样。

“哈？”

法国人露出微笑。

“比方说你其实想把他拉进坑里去？”

在昏暗光线中颜色黯淡的蓝眼睛怔怔地盯了法国人几秒。

“你睡糊涂了？”

“喂喂喂……”

“Hero当然是希望他好好的吧。”

比世界上任何人都希望他好好的。

“像兄弟那样？”

“……这有什么关系吗。”

法国人耸了耸肩膀。他从沙发上站起身来，回视美国青年那张看起来似乎真的写满困惑、被突如其来的问题弄得稀里糊涂、还对这样发问的弗朗西斯有所关心的脸，然后慢慢地露出微笑。

“安啦，小阿尔。……我先回去了，你也早点睡吧。”

大概并不是那么简单的事。

阿尔弗雷德关上房门的时候这样想。他大步跨到了床边，把自己随意地甩在了床上。这么复杂的事情真让人不愿意思考。他知道弗朗西斯指的是什么，然而他说出来的也差不多都是事实。但那不过是避重就轻的事实罢了。他确实希望亚瑟从此以后彻底好起来；但是另一方面他又希望维持现状。他当然知道亚瑟总会离开。当初在丹佛的时候他就明白这一点，所以没有在打算回来的时候向亚瑟提出邀请，虽然最后还是以放心不下为理由把他接到这边来了。不希望和亚瑟分开——就是这么简单的想法。

简直是无理取闹。

阿尔弗雷德拉过被子蒙住头。那个时候如果亚瑟没有制止他的话他想干什么呢？那是个模糊又荒唐的想法，他自己现在也想不清楚了。为什么想要拥抱、为什么会去亲吻，对美国青年而言这些事情的原因全都像深埋在被遗忘的地底一样难于发现。阿尔弗雷德从来没有在意过这些事，他只是单纯地想要那么做而已。再说，知道了原因又怎么样呢？

亚瑟就要走了。他想。然而这个事实并没有给他带来任何预想中应有的感觉。

“兄弟吗？非要当的话……比起彼得来说Hero果然还是比较想要当诺斯，至少死得帅气一点——啊啊，不过，干嘛要死呢……为什么非得是兄弟呢。”

他蒙在被子里小声说。为什么非得是兄弟呢，明明……阿尔弗雷德低笑了一声，掐断了张牙舞爪的思绪。没什么好烦恼的，考虑这种事还不如早点睡觉，明天早点起床——对了，明天的早餐到底烤多少片面包才好呢？……真希望亚瑟放弃他的冷牛奶麦片吃点热的东西，还有鸡蛋到底怎样才能不煎糊啊？……果然应该请教一下弗朗西斯？

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

第二天出人意料的平静。弗朗西斯本以为那两人之间多少会出现尴尬的气氛，不过事实证明他想得太多。阿尔弗雷德仍然大大咧咧，亚瑟也依旧寡言少语，只在某些时候表现出一贯的颐指气使——比方说，他还是让阿尔弗雷德去洗盘子，并且坚决不帮忙，虽然弗朗西斯接管了午餐和晚餐导致了他整天无所事事。

就这么带过大概也不错。

这么想着，弗朗西斯又一次向亚瑟提起回伦敦的事。这一次绅士倒是干脆地答应了，他说任何时候都可以动身，前提是弗朗西斯弄得到机票。这当然不是问题。于是法国人为了最大限度地避免事情变得复杂而托人买了两天之后的机票。他不想等到阿尔弗雷德那个笨蛋开窍。啊，对。他对他说那番话的本意是让他注意界限，不过看上去却起到了提点的反效果。对此弗朗西斯只能默默地无奈。谁让他们两个都那么迟钝。

“哥哥买了两天之后的票哦~”买完票的弗朗西斯这样对亚瑟·柯克兰说。

而那位坐在沙发上，百无聊赖地看着小说的绅士头也不抬、甚至连眉头都没皱地淡定回应道：“我只希望你不是让我赶回去救火。”

法国人叹了口气。是“虽然有点急但也没关系”的意思，不过英国人总是喜欢用带点挖苦意味的方式表达出来。算啦，反正都要回去了嘛，这些事情都无所谓了。

在晚餐桌上亚瑟不以为意地对阿尔弗雷德提起了他就要回伦敦去了这回事，后者只是不咸不淡地应了一声，然后继续对着食物狼吞虎咽，看样子并不在意。这几乎要给弗朗西斯一种他们其实关系冷淡的错觉，你看，亚瑟还是没什么表情小阿尔还是挂着那副阳光的笑脸。唯一算得上有所表示的是阿尔弗雷德收拾好盘子把它们端进厨房之前回过头说的那句话，他说：“以后再一起去丹佛玩吧~~，下次Hero开飞机载你去☆。”

绅士闻言勾起嘴角笑了笑：“可以啊——不过我是不会赞助你的。”

真是和平的对话，弗朗西斯毫无诚意地想。同时他痛心地发现在这个对话中自己被无情地忽略了。

这样无视哥哥我真的好吗。

但是法国人很快略过了这小小的不满，毕竟他就要带着亚瑟·柯克兰回欧洲去了。一个“正常的”亚瑟·柯克兰，不被幻觉所困扰，没有任何东西能让他动摇。在这一点上法国人相当感谢美国青年。假如他没有唐突地闯入英国绅士的世界的话，大概一切又会是另一种样子了——说不定法国人又得重操旧业，在巴黎——或是伦敦——街头扮演一个烦恼的男护士。

接下来的那一天也乏善可陈。法国人开始收拾行李，同时欣慰地看着英国绅士把自己的一切打点得有条不紊。明天一大早就能离开美国着实让法国人松了口气，担心中的事并没有发生。他早早地冲完凉登上楼梯，在推开房门走进房间之前他回望客厅，看到的是穿着睡衣坐在沙发上在阅读灯下默默看书的英国绅士淡定的脸。

上帝保佑。

但事实上，亚瑟·柯克兰只不过是捧着书在发呆而已。伦敦……那里，他离开那里多久了呢？……他想起自己买下的房子，却记不起任何与之相关的细节。他的花园里，真的像弗朗西斯说的那样种着玫瑰，那种安妮喜欢的花吗？……还有那些人，他记不起他们的脸，只能模糊地记得他们不断开合的嘴和毫无温度的、关系利益的话语。他已经忘记他们了。这很糟糕。也许他们给过他名片而他也好好地把它们收了起来。最好是这样。陪伴他走在空荡房子中的日复一日越发明显的狰狞幻影突然闯进了他的脑海，它们仍然清晰……它们会回来吗？

绅士依旧记得幻觉刺伤他神经时的凛冽温度，他在这个2月末的夜晚再次感觉到真切的寒冷。这让他皱起眉来。但这一次他将不会战败，因为……

“亚瑟。”

他突然听见美国青年的声音，于是转头看向声音的源头，逼近的凉意突然退开一圈。阿尔弗雷德不知何时已经坐在了沙发的另一头。他坐在阅读灯能够照到的范围之外，身影在亚瑟夜视力仍然不太好的眼睛里蒙着浅浅一层灰。这让亚瑟感觉怪异，或许是因为他实在是隔得太远——比平时远上一倍，又或者是他所在的地方太暗。于是绅士放下手中的书，拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意青年坐过来。

“有事？”他问。

阿尔弗雷德慢腾腾地挪到了亚瑟身边。

“没什么重要的事……你还不去休息吗，明天很早就要出发了吧？”

“我不会睡过头的。”亚瑟耸了耸肩膀，不以为意。他辨认出阿尔弗雷德带着轻微的为难的尴尬表情，于是问：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“伦敦……是个怎样的地方呢？”阿尔弗雷德问，笑容很浅。

亚瑟移开了视线，看上去像是在回忆着什么。过了一阵子他说：“现在是破破烂烂的样子——在我小时候还算是个不错的地方吧。想去看看？”

“有一点。”

“我不会接待你的哦。”绅士一本正经地说。

“喂。”美国青年顿时感到自己的嘴角在抽搐。

“开个玩笑而已。”

说着，亚瑟朝阿尔弗雷德伸出左手，迟疑了一下，然后揉了揉他的头发。绅士的脸上是混杂着无奈和恶质愉快的笑容，就像是碰到了棘手又好欺负的正在闹别扭的小孩子那样。就在他准备收回自己的手的时候阿尔弗雷德抓住了他的手腕。青年的手心干燥而温暖，然而留在手腕上的温度却让绅士觉得全身冰凉。寒冷的感觉再一次黏腻地贴上了他的皮肤，就像下雨时被淋湿的衬衫。

他下意识地要甩开阿尔弗雷德，被扣住的左腕开始威胁一般地疼。

“我说，亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德直视着面前皱起眉头的绅士，放松了手上的力气。

“怎么了？”亚瑟抬起眼来看向美国青年。

阿尔弗雷德看着眼前的绅士，那张脸上的表情在困惑之外也许还有一些担心的成分。祖母绿的眼睛中目光恰到好处地柔软，让人几乎想象不到曾经占据它们的警觉又空洞的神采和冷漠而疯狂的阴翳。曾经抗拒他的存在的绅士现在自然而然地接受他，就好像一直如此那样。他信任你。弗朗西斯这么说。说不定是太信任你了一点。……所以这样做难道不是自私的吗？

“……在你眼里，我是谁呢？”

这个问题让亚瑟·柯克兰愕然，古怪得让绅士完全无法想象它是出于青年之口。是谁呢，不就是……

“阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟停顿了一会儿好让对方明白他已经做出了明确的回答，然后接着说，“到底怎么了？”

绅士察觉到自己心中正酝酿着微妙的烦躁和混乱，不过他选择无视它们。那是让人不舒服的感觉，明明已经清楚地意识到它们的存在，却好像隔着一层东西那样毫无实感。他不喜欢阿尔弗雷德此刻挂在脸上的那种笑容。那种浅得要看不见的、就像隐藏了什么似的笑容。他的手腕仍然被不松不紧地卡在青年手里，如果不是这样的话亚瑟觉得自己很可能早就起身上楼了。

阿尔弗雷德清楚自己想问的并不是那个问题，不过他找不到一种更加合适的表达方式。亚瑟的表情中混杂着疑惑和微妙的不耐烦，他的粗眉毛有一种要拧在一起的趋势，过长的额发在阅读灯光中投下阴影，祖母绿的眼睛在阴影的覆盖下显得颜色更深。阿尔弗雷德没有放开亚瑟的手腕，他的指节感受到他手腕皮肤上浮凸的疤痕。陌生的感觉堵在胸口让他觉得难受，但是他无法找到恰当的语言把它说出来。

他无法告诉眼前的绅士他多么想亲吻他的额头他的脸颊他的嘴唇，他也无法告诉他他多么想要一直拥抱着他直到他的身体浸染来自他的暖意……他有那么多想说的但是他说不出来。在那双完全信任他的绿色眼睛的注视下他无法做出任何行动。他不能让亚瑟感到混乱，哪怕是最轻微的混乱都不行……但是亚瑟·柯克兰就要离开了。这个事实随着每一秒的过去在阿尔弗雷德的心里变得越加清晰。也许他再也不会回来了谁知道呢。这些无端的想法让他恐惧，它们像锋利的刀片划过他的心脏。

“亚瑟，我只是……”

“别这样，阿尔弗雷德，出了什么——”

亚瑟·柯克兰隐约在面前的青年身上感觉到了让他战栗的某种东西，它通过青年手心温暖的皮肤、他目光晦涩的海蓝色眼睛、他弧度平淡的嘴角传来，沉默着、咆哮着，像是一个诱人的、危险的深渊——

阿尔弗雷德短促地叹了口气，他脸上的笑容似乎轻松了一些。

“你看，亚瑟……我真是个自私的人呢。”

因为我不想当你的兄弟的替代品，也不想成为一个会被你忘掉的、偶然遇见的陌生人。

绅士没来得及对这句莫名其妙的话表示自己的诧异。他觉得自己的左腕被扣紧仿佛不让他逃跑一般，他看见阿尔弗雷德倾身过来眼睛半闭露出海蓝色的一线，青年挨得那么近他能够数清他棕金色的发丝，他的嘴唇上传来干燥的、温暖的触感——是一个迟疑的、清浅的吻。美国青年那么小心翼翼，以至于绅士几乎无法感受到他压抑的呼吸。亚瑟·柯克兰感到自己全身僵硬，手腕被握得很紧，但是并不觉得疼。他木讷地僵坐着，细数自己逐渐变得不规律的心跳声，直到阿尔弗雷德缓缓地离开他的嘴唇。

他在那双慢慢睁开的海蓝色眼睛中看到了令人惊异的痛苦。

“阿尔弗雷德……？”

握着他手腕的手掌上浸出了一层薄汗。亚瑟·柯克兰并不想对刚才发生的事情深究，他在不断涌出的琐屑念头中抓住了看上去最没有危险性的那一个，他去关心美国青年究竟怎么了，以此略过某些呼之欲出的东西。

不过美国青年并没有打算给他回避的机会。

“我不太会说……但是——我喜欢你。你明白吗？……就是那种感情。”

然后他毫不意外地看见绅士一瞬间凝固的表情。他一动不动，目光直直地定格在美国青年身上。绅士呆愣了几秒，然后动了动嘴角，试图微笑，却没有成功。

“……我也喜欢你，阿尔。”亚瑟·柯克兰这样说着，然后像是澄清了什么那样放松下来、像是什么也没发生那样摆出那副带着浅淡关切的、漫不经心的表情。

阿尔弗雷德咬了咬牙。他应该收手了，趁着亚瑟还没有开始混乱。他不能强迫亚瑟接受任何不该有的感情，不管那份感情有多强烈、有多真挚。他握着亚瑟的手腕没有松开，绅士的左手松垮地捏成拳头，他知道他想抽回手然后起身离开。绅士移开了视线，这让他的表情显得生硬，仿佛在压抑着什么那样。放弃吧……不——可是，这太无赖了不是吗——

“我是说，”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“我爱你，亚瑟。……我爱你啊。”

不是太过自私、太过无耻了么。

亚瑟保持着移开视线的姿势，微微低下了头。额发遮挡了他的表情，阿尔弗雷德从他的手腕上感觉到了轻颤。美国青年伸出另一只手轻轻抚上绅士的脸颊，他感觉到绅士瑟缩了一下，但是没有后退。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地捧起亚瑟的脸，他看见他咬紧嘴唇，回避着自己的目光。阿尔弗雷德再次凑近，他松开了亚瑟的手腕，把他揽进臂弯。他再次吻上亚瑟的嘴唇。绅士用右手抵住他的肩膀想把他推开，但是青年没有放开他。他放在他侧脸的手滑到后脑，手指插进绅士浅稻草色的发丝中。阿尔弗雷德辗转地轻吻着亚瑟的双唇，绅士紊乱的鼻息拂过他的脸颊，他的肩膀上传来徒劳而不规律的力道。青年把绅士揽近自己，他感受到他一如既往冰凉的体温，以及仿佛由寒冷而带来的颤动。

亚瑟·柯克兰什么也没有想，他所有的思绪都被淹没在越加狂乱的心跳中。他的右手胡乱地用力抵住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，但这没有用。剧烈的心跳和陌生的感情让他觉得心脏难受，就像要窒息在暴躁的洪流中那样。他像溺水的人一样挣扎着，微微张开紧闭的嘴唇渴求着空气。阿尔弗雷德吮吸着亚瑟的嘴唇，然后将舌探入亚瑟的口腔。他轻轻舔舐着亚瑟的齿龈，试探性地掠过亚瑟的舌尖，随即感觉到怀里的绅士一阵轻微的战栗。绅士推着他的肩膀的右手失去了力气，像是拉着救命稻草那样牵扯着他肩膀上的衣料。彼此交缠的气息绵长而柔软，在凉夜中化开炽烈的暖意。

时间在交叠的心跳声和轻喘声中流淌得平缓而安静。亚瑟的双手攀附上阿尔弗雷德的肩背，仰头迎合着青年的亲吻。他感觉到血液在全身奔涌，带着莫名的强烈悸动。他感到眩晕，就像喝了太多朗姆酒那样，沉醉在温暖的、空白的混沌中。

荒唐得仿佛幻觉。

最终阿尔弗雷德离开了亚瑟的嘴唇。他的额头抵着绅士的额头，他看见那双半睁着的祖母绿眼睛中泛起的朦胧水雾。阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴角微笑，继而在绅士的唇上留下一连串细碎的浅吻。

“我爱你，亚瑟。”他低声说。

绅士低下头，把绯红的、滚烫的脸颊埋入青年的颈窝。他深吸了一口气然后缓缓吐出。阿尔弗雷德感到绅士渐渐把他抱紧。

“……我也是。”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

弗朗西斯觉得自己一定是错过了什么。这不是说他觉得那个帮亚瑟拎着行李、坚持把他们送到机场的阿尔弗雷德有什么奇怪的地方，也不是说他认为那个看上去心不在焉、有一搭没一搭地和美国青年聊天的亚瑟·柯克兰有任何异常，但他确实感受到了一种不太一样的气氛。用富有法国特色的比喻来说，就像是前天晚上亲密过头的新晋情侣在第二天感受到的一种局促的尴尬——等——等等等，法国人突然意识到，要是真就是那么回事怎么办呢。

他承认在这个想法出现之后的两三秒内他就对昨晚发生的事情进行了不太靠谱的脑补，其内容太过少儿不宜即使是法国人也羞于提及。不过……阿尔弗雷德那家伙果然还是动手了么——算啦，看上去亚瑟也没问题的样子就不管啦——说到底真是两个让人操心的家伙啊。

在法国人无声的吐槽中他们到达了机场。亚瑟·柯克兰慢条斯理地打开副驾驶座的门走下车，从阿尔弗雷德手里接过自己的箱子，弗朗西斯在他脸上看见不明显的笑容。

“再见了，阿尔。”

诶，这是终于变成了“阿尔”的意思。真是可喜可贺。

“嗯，拜啦~”

美国青年站在车门边随意地挥挥手，一如既往笑得灿烂——虽然这份灿烂在弗朗西斯戴了有色眼镜的眼睛看来有股微妙的让人肉麻的甜蜜意味。弗朗西斯撇了撇嘴，或许用八个字能够恰如其分地表达他此刻的无奈——春天来了，年轻真好。

总之，一切在上帝的福泽下进行得曲折而顺利。

他们朝着候机楼的方向走去，英国绅士突然停下来，转过身去对着仍然站在后面目送他们离开的美国青年说：“什么时候去伦敦看看吧。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言笑得史无前例地明媚。

“会去的啦☆——不用你赞助。”

亚瑟微笑一下转回身继续往前走，弗朗西斯听到一句模糊不清的“我等着”，他回头看见站在阳光下的美国青年，从他变化的口型中读出了一句，“I promise.”

结果，法国人呼了口气，爱情的力量果然是伟大的，不是么。

大约一个小时之后弗朗西斯和亚瑟·柯克兰登上了飞机。发动机轰鸣着把机体送上天空，英国绅士透过舷窗俯视着在他脚下展开的大地，它晴朗而广袤，点缀其间的残雪反射着刺眼的光。绅士眯起眼睛。白色的水汽团疾速地略过窗外，飞机跃上了云层，一切都蒙上了一层明亮的阴翳。无垠的明媚的田野，让人想起阿尔弗雷德深邃的眼睛和毫无阴霾的笑容。

——这明亮的

田野——似闪向天空的光芒[7]——

亚瑟收回自己的目光，把头枕在靠背上，换了个舒服的姿势。机舱单调而规律地震动着，发动机声由于被隔绝在外部而显得遥远，空调释放着让人瑟缩的冷气。弗朗西斯闭着眼睛补眠。绅士勾起嘴角。

希望伦敦也是这样的好天气。

-FIN-

* * *

[1] 引自阿诺德·汤因比，《历史研究》。

[2] 引自尼古拉·阿列克塞耶维奇·涅克拉索夫。

[3] 引自罗贝拉·波拉尼奥，可能来自《未知的大学》

[4] 大概是圣奥古斯丁的观点

[5] 乔治·奥威尔作为狙击手在西班牙内战中放过一个敌军士兵，但是由于对方光着膀子提着裤子似乎正在解决内急，最终没有下手。

[6] “我宁愿疯狂也不愿快乐”，安提斯泰尼。（快无视这个引用，这不该是引用的啊）

[7] 引自《临近森林》，根纳季·艾基


End file.
